


Halo

by Sakisagan



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakisagan/pseuds/Sakisagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис переводится из наркоотдела в убойный, чтобы расследовать убийство своего младшего брата. Только вот появление нового напарника не очень-то вписывается в его планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

_And when our worlds they fall apart  
When the walls come tumbling in  
Though we may deserve it  
It will be worth it_

Костяшки болели ужасно. Крис не должен был срываться на том парне, с учетом того, что это всего лишь мелкая сошка. К тому же, сегодня у него был первый рабочий день на новом месте, но Восточный Бостон никогда не был его районом, и Крис, конечно же, выбрал самый загруженный путь, попал в жуткую пробку и опоздал. Влетел в участок несколько потрепанный, стукнулся пострадавшей рукой о дверной косяк и громко чертыхнулся. На мгновенье все замерли и уставились на Криса во все глаза. Он устало выдохнул и вымученно улыбнулся.  
– Эванс, – представился он. – Из наркоотдела.  
Большинство сразу же потеряли к нему интерес, занялись своими делами, но один тут же поднялся и протянул руку для пожатия. Все-таки у Криса был отличный хук справа, и больные костяшки опять напомнили ему об этом.  
– Чейс Кроуфорд, – представился тот. – Твой стол как раз напротив моего.  
Чейс кивнул в сторону голого стола, на котором кроме монитора больше ничего не было. Крис ненавидел захламлять рабочее место личными вещами, но, похоже, все детективы седьмого участка считали это важной необходимостью. Он успел заметить на соседнем столе фигурку бейсболиста, а на том, за которым сидел Чейс, гавайскую девушку. При этом весь монитор был обклеен всевозможными стикерами, а по другую сторону от гавайской девушки стояла небольшая рамка с семейным фото. Из своих вещей Крис принес только черный молескин, с которым никогда не расставался.  
– Всю канцелярщину можешь взять внизу у Мегги – она вообще-то заведует уликами, но ручки и прочее тоже выдает.  
Крис коротко кивнул и прошел к своему месту. Чейс разглядывал его с интересом, что, в общем-то, неудивительно. Крис Эванс был местной звездой своего участка – отличная работа в опер группе и ни одной провальной миссии. Ему удалось изъять большую часть товара с улиц, за что ему прочили повышение до начальника отдела, а он внезапно перевелся в убойный отдел. Крис отшучивался, что ему не хватает экстрима в жизни, что он не готов возиться с бумажками, что не набегался на улицах – и все такое прочее, но верили ему с натяжкой. Ни один коп в здравом уме не будет отказываться от повышения – возможно, второго шанса не будет. Но у Криса были свои причины. О которых Чейсу явно не терпелось узнать, но тот, похоже, не знал, как завести разговор.  
– Не мое это – быть боссом, – Крис решил упростить ему задачу. – К тому же, я давно хотел сменить обстановку.  
Чейс ухмыльнулся, сделав вид, что поверил.  
– Скоро твой напарник приедет – поможет тебе.  
Крис нахмурился. Вообще-то, он привык работать один. Нет, периодически он брал с собой кого-нибудь из отдела, но в одиночестве голова соображала лучше, особенно, если нужно было кого-то выследить. Ну, и был еще Эрик – бывший напарник, которому пришлось заняться частным сыском из-за травмы. Тот частенько выступал в качестве консультанта и снова становился напарником Криса. Хотя, если уж совсем начистоту, после Эрика Крису было сложно сработаться с кем-то еще. Он считал, что напарники – это на всю жизнь. И если в наркоотделе знали про этот его заскок, то здесь вряд ли пойдут на уступки. Значит, придется снова привыкать к работе с кем-то.  
– Слушайте, – влетел запыхавшийся парень. – На парковке стоит такая машина – я глаз не мог оторвать! Не знаю, чья это, но это же красный форд мустанг шестьдесят девятого года!  
– А вот и он, – Чейс кивнул Крису, а потом обратился к вбежавшему. – И ты все это время пускал слюни на машину?  
– Нет, я опоздал, – тот заржал. – Но с минуту-другую попускал слюней. Чья она?  
– Моя, – Крис прокашлялся.  
– Охренеть, чувак! Да ты ж ездишь на самой настоящей мечте! Кстати, а ты кто?  
– Это твой новый напарник, – Чейс улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.  
– Ой, как смешно, – тот фыркнул. – Я – Стэн. Себастьян. Себ. Как угодно, если дашь прокатиться хоть разочек.  
Последние слова были адресованы Крису. Вообще-то, Крис не очень-то любил привлекать к себе внимание, а если ты ездишь на красном мустанге шестьдесят девятого года, то это попросту неизбежно. Поэтому он обычно брал свою старенькую невзрачную бмв, но именно сегодня старушка решила показать свой характер, и пришлось взять мустанг, который использовался только в особо важных случаях. Естественно, Крис не собирался пускать за руль какого-то левого парня, пусть тот и значился теперь в качестве его нового напарника.  
– Может быть как-нибудь, – уклончиво ответил Крис, но для Стэна-Себастьяна-Себа этого, видимо, было достаточно.  
– Отлично! Тогда… – тот собирался сказать что-то еще, но зазвонивший телефон прервал его мысли. – У нас убийство на пересечении Лубек и Гоув стрит.  
Крис нехотя поднялся со своего места и пошел следом за Себастьяном – прикинув, он решил, что полное имя будет идеальным вариантом – фамилия слишком по-официальному, а уменьшительное имя, скорее всего, только для друзей.  
– Твоя фамилия – Эванс – знакомая, – Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на него, когда они вошли в лифт. – Кажется, такая же была у патрульного, которого…  
– Это был мой брат, – резко ответил Крис.  
– О… – Себастьян притих на мгновенье. – Мне жаль.  
– Не ты же его убил, – теперь уже Крис посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Нет, конечно, нет, но я с ним несколько раз пересекался. Да и по-человечески жалко. Ничего хорошего нет в том, что копы погибают на службе.  
Крис не ответил, и до машины они шли молча. После этого Себастьян как-то притих в присутствии Криса, хотя и разглядывал во все глаза интерьер машины и чуть ли не попискивал от восторга. Крис знал, что тот очень хочет спросить, что к чему, может, даже потрогать, но делал вид, что не замечает. Не хотел он поощрять эти попытки сближения. Благо, ехать было совсем близко, поэтому он заглушил мотор с легким облегчением. Себастьян снова ушел вперед, нагнулся перед оградительной лентой и быстрым шагом направился к телу, рядом с которым уже кто-то сидел.  
– Привет, Тоби, – Себастьян тоже присел на корточки. – Что тут у нас?  
– Мужчина, около сорока, колотая рана в живот, – тот встал и, заметив Криса, чуть приподнял бровь.  
– Я его новый напарник, – Крис кивнул. – Эванс.  
– А, наслышан, – Тоби что-то прикинул в голове. – Я знал твоего брата, хороший был парень.  
Губы Криса непроизвольно сжались. Он чертовски устал от всего этого сочувствия. Из раза в раз все, кто слышал его фамилию, вспоминали о Скотте. И хотя всем было плевать, чувство вежливости не позволяло не сказать хоть пару утешительных слов. Как будто это могло помочь Крису, его родителям, его сестрам, всей его семье. Казалось, что боль немного утихла, но стоило кому-то вспомнить, как все начиналось снова.  
– А что с рукой? – поинтересовался Тоби, не дождавшись от Криса никакого ответа.  
– Боксировал без перчаток, – Крис пожал плечами и спрятал руку в карман.  
– Я опрошу свидетелей, а ты осмотрись вокруг, – Себастьян отошел, даже не взглянув на Криса.  
А раньше он сам говорил, что кому делать. Новая роль ему не особо нравилась, но показать себя он еще успеет. Крис вздохнул и принялся осматривать тело. На ладонях были красные следы – похоже, жертва во что-то сильно вцепилась – в сумку или в какой-то пакет. Ограбление? По крайней мере, весьма похоже.  
– Я смогу точнее сказать, от чего он умер, после вскрытия, но на первый взгляд – потеря крови.  
Крис хотел спросить о времени смерти, но подошел Себастьян.  
– Видели двух подозрительных парней, которые выбежали из переулка с какой-то сумкой.  
– И, конечно, никто не пошел посмотреть, нет ли кого-то в переулке еще, – Крис покачал головой.  
– Ты же вроде работал на улицах, нет? – Себастьян удивился. – Ориентир уже разослали.  
Телефон Себастьяна зазвонил.  
– Кажется, есть наводка, – на ходу бросил он. – 44-я Брукс стрит, те же парни.  
Крис быстро завел машину, а Себастьян попросил передать всем постам о предполагаемых преступниках. К обеду дело было уже раскрыто: двое парней восемнадцати и шестнадцати лет, первый был обвинен в убийстве первой степени и отдан под суд, второй – в вооруженном ограблении и отдан под суд по делам несовершеннолетних. Никакой тебе слежки или работы под прикрытием. Конечно, не всегда будет все так просто, но Крис был рад, что у него появилось немного свободного времени. Спустившись вниз, он направился на поиски Мегги. Вообще-то, он думал, что это молодая девчушка – судя по имени, но Мегги оказалась бабушка с недоверчивым выражением лица.  
– Чего надо? – буркнула та.  
– Я новенький, пришел разжиться канцелярщиной, – Крис широко улыбнулся.  
Мегги оглядела его с головы до ног, громко фыркнула и достала из ящика две ручки, два карандаша, один маркер, степлер и упаковку скоб.  
– Остальное надо заслужить, – недовольно произнесла она. – А теперь проваливай.  
– Мне бы еще в архив попасть.  
– Это еще зачем? – бабуся была явно не промах, и улыбочками ее с толку вряд ли удастся сбить.  
– Себастьян попросил поднять старое дело, – Крис продолжил строить из себя саму невинность. – Вроде как там тоже фигурировали убийства при ограблении, а преступник…  
– Вторая дверь слева, – перебила та его. – У тебя ровно десять минут.  
За десять минут много чего можно было найти, особенно если знаешь, что искать. А Крис знал: перестрелка двухгодичной давности, убитый полицейский, оружие так и не было найдено. С первого взгляда все было очень просто: офицер пытался задержать преступника, в ходе задержания произошла перестрелка, оба погибли. Но у стрелявшего был глок сорокового калибра, а Скотт… потому что это был именно он, был убит из пистолета сорок пятого. У Криса не было полномочий, чтобы расследовать это дело официально, а седьмой участок быстренько убрал его в архив за неимением свидетелей, улик и доказательств. Но теперь Крис тоже работал здесь и собирался изучить дело, а при идеальном раскладе и открыть его снова.  
– Так и знал, что ты пойдешь сюда, – Крис не слышал, как подошел Себастьян, и вздрогнул. – Значит, дело в брате?  
– Нет, – соврал Крис. – Но раз уж я здесь, то решил: почему бы и нет?  
– Дело расследовал сам капитан, – заметил Себастьян. – Если бы была какая-то зацепка, он бы ее не пропустил.  
– Конечно, – Крис все еще держал дело в руках, но под бдительным присмотром Себастьяна положил его обратно в коробку. – Просто хотел удостовериться.  
– Кстати, как насчет того, чтобы отметить первый рабочий день? – предложил Себастьян.  
– Я не могу, у меня есть кое-какие планы, так что…  
– Значит, в другой раз, – Себастьян вышел из архива вместе с Крисом.  
Какое-то время они стояли около дверей. Крис вдруг захотел спросить у него о Скотте, но передумал. Разговаривая с Себастьяном о брате, он автоматически приближал того к себе, а этого делать как раз не хотелось. Крис попрощался и поспешно поднялся наверх. Ему показалось, что Себастьян его окликнул, но он не стал останавливаться. Выйдя из участка, он так же быстро дошел до своей машины, завел мотор и поехал к Эрику. Первый рабочий день вымотал его куда сильнее, чем он предполагал.  
Эрик жил в Южном Бостоне, и дорога к нему заняла столько же времени, сколько утром Крис добирался до нового рабочего места, если не больше. Крис периодически поглядывал на свою пострадавшую руку, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли вести себя в отделе убийств так же, как он вел себя в наркоотделе, нагоняя на всех страх. Одно время он даже ходил к психиатру, чтобы бороться с приступами гнева и агрессии, с жуткими перепадами настроения и хроническими головными болями. Странно, что со всем этим букетом его все равно считали самым лучшим. Но Крис умел многое скрывать, делать вид, что все в порядке, говорить то, что хотели слышать, и не показывать, что на самом-то деле в мыслях происходит самый настоящий атомный взрыв.  
Эрик Крису не удивился – скорее всего, ждал, о чем свидетельствовала огромная пицца и банки пива на кухонном столе. А Крис как раз был жутко голоден, но пока не поел, даже словом не обмолвился, лишь рассказал, откуда ссадины на костяшках. После пиццы и банки пива было самое то затянуться сигаретой. Эрик хмыкнул, но достал пепельницу.  
– Я думал, ты бросил, – заметил он.  
– Карли взяла с меня обещание, но мне нравится сам процесс, так что пока она не поймает меня на горячем, я пользуюсь возможностью, – Крис осклабился.  
– Выглядишь усталым. Сложное дело?  
Крис покачал головой.  
– Для первого дня все слишком просто – двое подростков загремели под суд из-за неудачного ограбления. Но я ведь там не за этим.  
– Я тебе уже говорил…  
– Знаю, знаю, – Крис отмахнулся. – Но все пути ведут туда. Я должен узнать, кто убил Скотта.  
– Боже, Крис, мы ведь все проверили вдоль и поперек. Тебе надо отпустить это. И брата тоже отпустить.  
– Да не могу я! – Крис со всей силы ударил ладонью по столу, но тут же поспешно извинился. – Мой новый напарник его знал. Если ему что-то известно, то я это выясню.  
– Просто будь осторожен, – Эрик вздохнул. – Но как будто бы ты прислушаешься.  
– Конечно, нет, – Крис широко улыбнулся.  
У Эрика, именно на этой кухне, было выдвинуто столько теорий и раскрыто дел, когда они работали вместе, одной командой. Единственный их провал был связан со Скоттом – абсолютно никаких зацепок, но Крис всегда доверял своему чутью, и оно ему подсказывало, что что-то во всей той истории было не чисто. Он уже и сам устал проматывать все это в голове, но он просто не мог успокоиться, пока убийца не получит по заслугам.  
Но к Эрику он пришел, чтобы расслабиться, немного отвлечься, а сегодня этого сделать не получалось. Крис попрощался с другом, но перед тем, как выйти, зацепился взглядом за трость. Вот уж поистине неунывающий человек! Если бы Крису пришлось всю оставшуюся жизнь ходить с палочкой, он бы просто с ума сошел, а Эрик отлично справлялся и ни разу не пожаловался, даже офицерский значок сдал без особых сожалений. Только вот Крис был слишком эгоистичен, поэтому Эрик получил лицензию частного детектива, чтобы они и дальше могли работать вместе. Но пора было уже перестать думать только о себе. 

***

Следующим утром, не успел Крис зайти в участок, как его отправили в Восточный Бостонский Мемориальный парк. Вообще-то, до него несколько раз пытались тщетно дозвониться, но Крис отключил у телефона звук еще вчера, даже на вибрацию не поставил, и это совершенно вылетело у него из головы. В парке было много офицеров, а большой участок детской площадки оцеплен ограждающей лентой. Крис сразу же заметил темную макушку Себастьяна и начал пробираться в его сторону, на ходу показывая значок. Себастьян был им не очень доволен, но в курс дела посвятил: убитым оказался студент Саффолкского университета – Майлз Петреску. Судя по спортивной сумке, тот как раз возвращался с тренировки, когда не него напали и нанесли тяжкие телесные повреждения.  
– Интересная фамилия, – заметил Крис. – Славянская?  
– Румынская, – сухо ответил Себастьян. – Нужно связаться с его родителями и опросить свидетелей на стадионе. Тоби проведет вскрытие и даст знать, что послужило причиной смерти, хотя и так понятно, что парня избили до смерти.  
– Так мы к родителям или на стадион?  
– К родителям. На стадион пойдет Джессика.  
Услышав знакомое имя, Крис начал озираться по сторонам. Он не был знаком лично с Джессикой Зор, но слышал о ней со слов Скотта. И сейчас он бы предпочел пойти на стадион вместе с ней, но что-то во взгляде Себастьяна заставило его передумать. Тот почему-то был очень напряжен и, казалось, находился где-то глубоко в своих мыслях. Крис пожал плечами и пошел в сторону парковки. Во взгляде Себастьяна читалось явное разочарование, когда они подошли к старушке бмв – видимо, тот надеялся снова проехаться на мустанге. Крис хотел было объяснить, почему сменил машину, но Себастьян явно не был настроен вести разговоры. Тот молчал всю дорогу до дома, где жил Майлз Петреску.  
Дверь открыла моложавая женщина, представилось Адой Петреску. Она являлась тетей Майлза и, узнав о смерти племянника, горько разрыдалась. Родители Майлза погибли несколько лет назад в автокатастрофе, и она взяла его на воспитание к себе. Крис не очень-то умел утешать женщин, поэтому тупо сидел на диване, смотрел в пол и слушал безутешные всхлипы. А Себастьян не растерялся – заварил чай и поставил чашку перед женщиной.  
– Майлз занимался на Мемориальном стадионе? – спросил Себастьян. – Каким видом спорта?  
– Бейсбол, – слабо ответила Ада Петреску. – Он был одним из лучших, его взяли в университет по стипендии, и он играл все свободное время. Скоро открытие сезона, и… я не могу поверить, что…  
– Были ли у него враги? – Крис включился в разговор. – Какую позицию он занимал? Возможно, кто-то метил на его место? Или игроки из другой команды…  
– Что? – Ада Петреску шокировано на него посмотрела. – Боже, нет! Майлза все любили! Он был бьющим.  
– Мы можем осмотреть его комнату? – Себастьян бросил на Криса испепеляющий взгляд.  
– Да, конечно, – Ада Петреску встала. – Знаете, я думала, что он будет жить в общежитии, но он вернулся домой, сказал, что здесь ему лучше.  
– Он точно не упоминал о проблемах в университете? – Крис проигнорировал взгляд Себастьяна.  
Если уж на то пошло, его вообще начинало раздражать, что тот так мягко себя вел. У них был труп, и в таких случаях вся деликатность отпадала в сторону. Конечно, Крис понятия не имел, как тот привык себя вести – возможно, это было его обычным поведением во время допроса.  
– Нет, хотя… хотя я часто замечала ссадины у него на теле, но Майлз говорил, что получил их во время игры. Вы думаете…  
– Мы прорабатываем все варианты, – Себастьян попытался ее успокоить.  
Ада с ними в комнате не осталась, извинилась и поспешно вышла. Себастьян с минуту смотрел ей в след, и Крис, прежде чем приступить к обыску, решил прояснить ситуацию.  
– Я, может, и не работал раньше в убойном отделе, но имею представление о том, как вести допрос.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – фыркнул Себастьян.  
– Какие-то претензии?  
– Абсолютно никаких.  
Они разошлись по разным углам: Себастьян просматривал вещи на столе, а Крис в шкафу. Внутри, кроме одежды, формы и старых бейсбольных перчаток, больше ничего не было. Себастьян обнаружил карточки с бейсболистами – Крис заметил краем глаза, как тот любовно провел по ним рукой, но комментировать не стал. На ноутбуке тоже ничего полезного не обнаружилось – лишь записи прошлогодних игр, но они все равно забрали его в участок, чтобы проверить электронную почту. Перед уходом Себастьян очень сердечно попрощался с Адой Петреску.  
– Румынская диаспора, – пояснил Чейс, хотя Крис даже словом не обмолвился, когда они вернулись в участок.  
– Дело не в этом, – огрызнулся Себастьян. – Если ты чем-то отличаешься от остальных, то тут же становишься объектом насмешек. Меня долго дразнили из-за акцента, а его били. Над ним попросту издевались, и все закончилось тем, что…  
– Если для тебя это переходит в разряд личного… – перебил его Крис.  
– Да иди ты, Эванс, – взорвался тот.  
Крис уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Чейс положил руку ему на плечо. Себастьян отошел к Джессике, и Крис тяжело плюхнулся на стул. Чейс протянул ему отчет о вскрытии: множественные синяки и ссадины, перелом двух ребер, сломанная ключица, но причиной смерти стал удар тупым предметом по голове.  
– Это могла быть бита? – поинтересовался Крис.  
– В ране найдены щепки ясеня, – кивнул Чейс. – На стадионе сейчас осматривают шкафчики всех игроков. Да, и, Крис, тебя хотел видеть капитан.  
К этой встрече Крис готовился давно. Он был наслышан о капитане Редфорде, сначала, конечно же, от Скотта, а потом уже и из-за Скотта. Заслуги у него были выдающиеся, но на улицах много чего болтали: и про взятки, и про запугивания. За руку, конечно, никто не поймал, но одно время за седьмым отделом пристально приглядывало ФБР, а потом дело замяли. Крису не нравилось, что убийством Скотта занимался именно Редфорд, ведь тот мог просто скрыть все, что выставляло его в невыгодном свете. Если, конечно, выставляло, но Крис почему-то в этом не сомневался. Он недолго разглядывал надпись с инициалами и фамилией на двери, а потом постучался.  
– Крис Эванс, – Роберт Редфорд радушно его поприветствовал. – Мы должны благодарить судьбу, что теперь ты работаешь с нами!  
– Рано благодарить, – Крис улыбнулся. – Пока я еще не принес славы вашему отделу.  
– Но это дело времени, – тот махнул рукой и присел на край стола. – Работаешь вместе со Стэном? Отличный детектив. Я думал поставить тебя сначала к Кроуфорду, но они с Зор не разлей вода. Но, может, и мы как-нибудь поработаем вместе.  
– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – Крис даже не соврал.  
– Ну, что ж, не буду отвлекать, – Роберт Редфорд протянул руку для пожатия. – Если будут какие-то вопросы, обращайся.  
Крис кивнул.  
– Ах, да, – тот окликнул его уже у выхода. – Скотт Эванс же был твоим братом? Он хотел работать у нас. Но вместо него мы получили другого Эванса.  
– Вы ведь лично работали над его делом? – Крис обернулся.  
– Да, и мне очень жаль, что в итоге зашел в тупик. Но, рано или поздно, его убийца получит по заслугам.  
– Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, – Крис внимательно посмотрел на него и вышел.  
Себастьян все еще разговаривал с Джессикой, а Чейс куда-то вышел. Крис почувствовал себя немного не у дел, но тут же прогнал это чувство. Он ведь взрослый мужик, а вел себя так, словно его не позвали играть в песочницу. Крис снова перечитал отчет о вскрытии и вспомнил, что в комнате Майлза были только старые бейсбольные перчатки, но биты там не было. Возможно, его ударили как раз той, с которой он тренировался сам? Крис высказал свое предположение вслух, достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. Джессика тут же обернулась.  
– Я пришла к такому же выводу, – она кивнула. – По словам других ребят, которые тренировались с ним на стадионе, он всегда забирал биту домой. Она была уже старая, но он все равно тренировался только ей, потому что она стала для него своеобразным талисманом.  
– А что насчет команды? У него были проблемы? – поинтересовался Крис.  
– Я пообщалась с тренером, тот заверяет, что все было в порядке. Такого парня, как Майлз Петреску, оторвали бы с руками и ногами. Бывают же игроки от Бога.  
– Ты ему веришь?  
– Не похоже, что он врет, но кто знает? Должны привести на допрос капитана его команды, и...  
– Я с ним поговорю сам, – тут же вызвался Себастьян, и Крису пришлось согласиться.  
Впрочем, это было ему даже на руку: Себастьян ушел в допросную, и Крис остался вместе с Джессикой. Правда, та говорила исключительно о расследовании. Крис все ждал, что она между делом упомянет Скотта, но Джессику волновал только погибший студент. Она тоже была уверена, что Майлз Петреску подвергался насилию, но с чьей стороны? Пока они строили догадки и пытались подкрепить их уликами, вернулся с допроса Себастьян. Выглядел тот как-то уж совсем не очень, и Крис даже подумал самому сходить в допросную, а заодно поставить авторитет Себастьяна под сомнение. Глупо было, конечно, особенно если ему еще работать с этим человеком, но Крис готов был рискнуть, но, опять же, что-то его остановило.  
– Капитан молчит, но я уверен, что Майлз пострадал из-за их внутренних разборок. О нем хорошо отзываются, но как-то безлико, словно он был чем-то самим собой разумеющимся, но вот его не стало и никто горевать не станет.  
– Странно это как-то, – заметила Джессика. – Если он такой потрясающий игрок, почему они за него не держатся?  
– Как насчет ставок? – вдруг вспомнил Крис. – Возможно, на будущие игры делали ставки. Если Майлз Петреску был таким выдающимся, то мог порушить все планы, если ставка была сделана на проигрыш команды.  
– Это бы многое объяснило, – согласилась Джессика. – Теперь пришел мой черед играть плохого копа.  
Крису было интересно, как она будет вести допрос, и он уже пошел за ней следом, как заметил Себастьяна – тот направился в другую сторону, остановился у автомата с кофе и налил себе стаканчик, но после первого же глотка поморщился. Крис знал, какой там был кофе, поэтому даже не удивился. Он понимал, что вся эта история почему-то задела Себастьяна. Наверное, он должен был что-то сказать, но что? Крис подошел и встал рядом. Не то что бы он пытался выразить поддержку, просто хотел дать знать, что рядом. Даже если ему было, в общем-то, все равно.  
– Знаешь, я хотел сменить имя на Кристофер, – Себастьян горько усмехнулся. – Но мама не разрешила. Она у меня пианистка, и назвала меня в честь Баха. А когда мы переехали в Штаты, то я очень стеснялся своего имени. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что ты отличаешь от других людей. Особенно, когда ты ребенок. Дети очень жестоки, и…  
– Тебя били? – спросил Крис.  
– Нет, – Себастьян покачал головой. – Но я вытерпел порцию издевательств. Мама считала, что мое имя очень подходит к нашей фамилии, а я мог думать лишь о том, что это за фамилия такая – Стэн? Я просто хотел быть, как все.  
– Ты все еще хочешь сменить имя на Кристофер?  
– Нет, – в этот раз Себастьян улыбнулся искренне. – Я рад, что не сделал этого раньше.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но в коридоре появилась Джессика и сообщила о том, что парень раскололся – тренер делал ставки на команду, и в этом сезоне они должны были проиграть. Майлз, естественно, отказался, и его попытались припугнуть, только все зашло слишком далеко. А дальше все пошло, как по маслу: бита была найдена в старой раздевалке, тренер прижат к стенке, а с ним и вся команда, как соучастники. Конечно, в дело вмешаются родители студентов, и большинство оправдают лучшие адвокаты, но тренер будет наказан однозначно. Себастьян поехал к Аде Петреску, чтобы рассказать обо всем лично, а Крис предложил Джессике отметить закрытие дела.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – ненадолго задумавшись, ответила та. – Ты мне напоминаешь Скотта, и я не хочу постыдно разрыдаться.  
– Вы с ним… – Крис удивленно на нее посмотрел.  
– Нет, конечно, – она замахала руками. – Но мы дружили. И не мне тебе говорить, как сильно его порой не хватает. Поэтому давай отложим поход в бар на неопределенный срок.  
Джессика поспешно попрощалась, словно боялась, что Крис начнет ее уговаривать. Он, может быть, и проявил бы настойчивость, если бы не сообщение от бывшей жены – завтра был его день с дочкой, и та всегда напоминала. Как будто бы Крис мог забыть, ведь маленькая принцесса была его самой главной радостью в жизни.

***

Крис очень любил свою работу, настолько, что мог оставаться там допоздна, а иногда и заночевать в участке, если того требовало раскрытие дела. Наверное, это бы считалось нормальным, если бы Крис жил один, но у него были жена и маленький ребенок. Он честно старался совмещать одно с другим, точнее, делать так, чтобы работа не отнимала большую часть его жизни, но это не всегда получалось. А потом он уже даже перестал оправдываться, потому что какой в этом был смысл? Анна не понимала и не хотела понимать, и, положа руку на сердце, Крис бы на ее месте вел себя точно так же. Развод был неизбежен, как и право на опекунство за Анной. А Крис даже не сразу понял, чего лишился.  
Жена, теперь уже бывшая жена, наказывала его постоянно: она могла позвонить в любой день и попросить присмотреть за дочерью, а если Крис отказывался, то выслушивал одну и ту же песню. Он был уверен, что та специально выбирала самое напряженное время, когда он не мог оторваться от работы, когда без него бы точно не справились. «Незаменимых людей не бывает», – любила повторять Анна, но Крис не то что бы считал себя незаменимым, он знал об этом. Может, это было слишком самоуверенно с его стороны, но цену он себе знал. А еще он не хотел каждый раз доказывать любовь к своей дочери таким образом, но даже спустя годы, он оказывался перед выбором: семья или работа.  
В наркоотделе все знали о его непростых отношениях с бывшей, но здесь Крис не собирался никого посвящать в подробности. Правда, когда Себастьян утром сообщил, что сегодня им предстоит слежка, Крис напрягся. Это даже не было основным делом, но раз пока не сообщили ни об одном новом убийстве, все занимались старыми не раскрытыми делами. Крис ненавидел висяки и читал папку с делом без всякого удовольствия. Убитой была проститутка, найденная в парке Пирс, – интересно, что она там делала? Похоже, этим вопросом задался не только Крис: немного неряшливым почерком Себастьяна был описан каждый шаг, но из раза в раз подчеркивалось название парка, а следом всегда неизменно шел знак вопроса.  
Возможно, ее сняли и пригласили покататься на яхте? Или у нее была с кем-то встреча. С кем-то, кто ее убил. Себастьян опросил всех ее постоянных клиентов, но у каждого было алиби, а ее сутенер божился, что в тот день она попросила выходной, чтобы встретиться с кем-то из родных. Но у нее не было родственников, кроме матери, прикованной к инвалидному креслу. Впрочем, Себастьян все же кого-то подозревал, раз они торчали в машине неподалеку от парка. Мотор был заглушен, и Крис начинал чувствовать холод. Он никогда особо не любил натягивать на себя много одежды, довольствуясь лишь курткой, только в крайнем случае надевал шапку. Себастьян был одет гораздо теплее, а еще у него на шее был намотан шарф, и Крис бы сейчас тоже от такого не отказался, хотя, сколько себя помнил – ненавидел любые вещи, которые могли сдавливать горло.  
– Ты постоянно смотришь на часы, – заметил Себастьян. – Торопишься куда-то?  
– Вообще-то да, – Крис кивнул.  
Он не хотел рассказывать Себастьяну о дочери, но ведь чьей-то поддержкой он должен был заручиться.  
– Во время рабочего дня? – уточнил тот.  
– Слушай… – Крис вздохнул. – Мне надо забрать дочь из школы. Я понимаю, что мы сейчас в процессе слежки, кстати, ты так и не сказал за кем мы следим… но моя бывшая жена – самый страшный человек на земле, и если я не заберу Лею из…  
– Лею? – перебил его Себастьян. – Надеюсь, это просто прозвище.  
– Нет, не прозвище, – Крис сразу же ощетинился. – Нормальное имя. В чем вообще проблема?  
– Да нет, ни в чем, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Только не говори, что ты к нему еще и «принцесса» добавляешь.  
Крис промолчал, потому что, конечно же, он добавлял. И у дочери даже было белое платье, как у настоящей Леи, а Анна заплетала ей такую же прическу. В далеком детстве. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело очень странно, причем странно не в хорошем смысле слова, но они тогда были молоды и любили Звездные Войны. Крис и сейчас считал оригинальную трилогию лучшими фильмами прошлого столетия. Себастьяну он об этом рассказывать, естественно, не стал.  
– Так ты меня прикроешь на пару часов? – нетерпеливо спросил Крис.  
– Поехали, – Себастьян кивнул. – Все равно он, похоже, сегодня не придет. Только зря время тратим.  
Крис удивился, что Себастьян вызвался ехать с ним, но снова промолчал. Так было даже проще, потому что они были вместе, и если вдруг что случится, то не придется потом разыскивать друг друга, а еще врать, почему приехали порознь. Большую часть пути они молчали, но Крис то и дело ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды Себастьяна. Тот не выдержал первым.  
– Так ты расскажешь мне, чья была идея назвать дочь в честь Леи Органы?  
– А это имеет значение? – чуть не взорвался Крис.  
Его жутко раздражал насмешливый тон Себастьяна.  
– Нет, – тот покачал головой. – Просто интересуюсь.  
– Тогда ты должно быть в курсе, что в прошлом году очень много девочек получили имя Кхалиси, в честь героини «Игры престолов». Так что Лея вполне…  
– Это была твоя идея, – Себастьян заржал. – Кто бы мог подумать!  
– Если ты кому-то проболтаешься об этом…  
– Ой, так страшно, аж коленки трясутся, – Себастьян все еще смеялся. – Но так уж и быть, я сохраню твой маленький секрет.  
Если Крис думал, что Себастьян на этом успокоится, то зря – тот вдруг вспомнил про «Игру престолов», и пришлось признаться в просмотре всех сезонов, а так же в том, что есть специальный календарь, в котором Крис вычеркивает дни до выхода нового. Это была та сторона жизни, о которой никто не знал. Конечно, у всех бывают свои хобби и интересы, но Крис в принципе не любил делиться чем-то личным, какими-то мелочами, из которых и строился он сам. Но Себастьяну рассказывать об этом получалось легко, словно Крис все время только и ждал, с кем бы поделиться. И если в начале и было легкое смущение, то к тому времени, как они подъехали к школе Леи, оно полностью исчезло.  
Крис не видел дочь несколько недель: сначала был занят на работе – закрывал по возможности все висящие на нем дела, а потом та уезжала вместе с матерью в Лос-Анджелес. Правда, звонила оттуда Лея часто, и Крис уже представлял, какой его ожидает счет за межгород, потому что Анна именно ему выкатит все расходы. Это уже было таким привычным делом, что он особо не парился, хотя и пожаловался Себастьяну, что его «доят» каждый месяц. Он уже готов был выложить всю свою печальную историю в качестве отца, который выплачивает огромные алименты, как заметил Лею. Та тоже узнала машину отца и тут же подбежала.  
– Папочка! – взвизгнула она, и Крис взял ее на руки и закружил.  
– Привет, моя пр… – он затих на полуслове, но был уверен, что Себастьян сейчас ухмылялся.  
– А почему в твоей машине сидит незнакомый дядя? – серьезно спросила Лея.  
– Это дядя Себастьян, с которым у нас есть еще дела. Так что мы быстренько отвезем тебя к бабушке, а…  
– Се-бас-тьян, – по слогам произнесла та.  
– Можно просто дядя Себ, – Себастьян широко улыбнулся. – А ты, значит, та самая принцесса Лея?  
– Да, – смущенно произнесла девочка и, о Боже, покраснела.  
Крис даже не знал, как на все это реагировать, поэтому усадил ее на заднее сиденье и поинтересовался, как обстоят дела в школе. И дочь действительно рассказывала обо всех событиях, которые произошли за эту неделю, но потом внезапно нахмурила лоб.  
– Знаешь, папочка, – произнесла она. – В моем классе есть один мальчик, и он называет себя Ханом Соло, поэтому считает, что я должна выйти за него замуж. Но он никакой не Хан Соло! Его зовут Шон Филдс, и у него вечно сопливый нос.  
– Отличный подкат, – хохотнул Себастьян. – Думаю, таких «Ханов Соло» будет уйма в ее жизни.  
– Помолчи, – шикнул на него Крис. – И что же ты ему ответила?  
– Что мой папа-детектив его арестует, – Лея улыбнулась. – Если он еще раз сделает подобное заявление.  
– Молодец, – похвалил ее Крис.  
Лея зарделась и продолжила дальше делиться школьными буднями, а заодно попыталась взять с Криса обещание, что в выходные они пойдут парк, где будут объедаться мороженным. Разбрасываться обещаниями было опасно – перед этим нужно было согласоваться все с Анной, вдруг у той будут планы, а они у нее обычно всегда были. Себастьян тоже участвовал в разговоре. Удивительно, что он так быстро поладил с Леей, ведь та была не слишком доверчивой, и обычно молчала в присутствии других людей с работы Криса. Сейчас же не прошло и пяти минут, как они вместе смеялись над какой-то глупой шуткой. Крис даже на мгновенье почувствовал ревность.  
– Папочка, – Лея обняла его на прощание. – Как ты думаешь, если я выйду замуж за дядю Себа, мы сможем вместе проводить так же весело время?  
Крис чуть не поперхнулся, услышав подобное заявление.  
– Я думаю, – осторожно начал он. – Что ты еще слишком мала, чтобы задаваться подобными вопросами.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – вздохнула та. – Может, тогда папочка должен жениться на дяде Себе?  
Это было еще хуже первого, и Крис чуть не простонал в голос. Кто вообще надоумил его дочь всякими замужествами? Лее было всего восемь лет! Нет, сейчас дети слишком рано обо всем узнают, но не настолько же! Крис собирался серьезно поговорит с Анной насчет этого, а пока надо было как-то выкрутиться, потому что Лея выжидающе на него смотрела.  
– Папочка обязательно это обдумает, – он вымученно улыбнулся. – А теперь будь хорошей девочкой и слушайся бабушку.  
– Да! – Лея поцеловала его на прощание и умчалась в дом.  
Раньше Крис тоже туда заходил, подолгу говорил с матерью Анны, но теперь ему там были не особо рады.  
– А она у тебя забавная, – заметил Себастьян. – Скучаешь?  
Крис кивнул.  
– Тяжело, наверное, вот так… – Себастьян ненадолго притих. – Мои родители развелись, когда я был еще совсем маленьким. Правда, мама быстро вышла замуж снова, но в голове все равно отложилось, что ребенок должен жить в полноценной семье.  
– Ты прав, – Крис согласился. – Но некоторые вещи от нас не зависят. Я хотел сохранить семью, дело ведь не в том, что я работу люблю больше, чем дочь. Я не мог донести это до Анны, и, в конце концов, у нее кончилось терпение. И я решил, что будет проще дать ей свободу, но это не значило, что я собирался исчезнуть из жизни Леи. Хотя я и вижу ее сейчас куда реже, чем хотелось бы.  
– Но ты стараешься, – Себастьян положил руку ему на плечо. – Ты хороший отец, Крис.  
Крис почувствовал, как от чужой ладони исходит тепло, даже через несколько слоев одежды. Это было слишком фамильярно, и появилось желание скинуть руку Себастьяна, но в то же время, почему-то это было приятно. Поэтому Крис ничего не сделал, лишь слегка улыбнулся и кивнул. Они вернулись в участок, и Себастьян дал просмотреть кое-какие дела, к которым периодически возвращается. Крис их тщательно изучил и сделал для себя пару заметок, но на самом деле его мысли были где-то далеко. А еще он все пытался выбрать удачный момент, чтобы подойти к Джессике и завести с ней непринужденную беседу. Сделать это оказалось легко, но стоило Крису предпринять очередную попытку куда-нибудь ее пригласить выпить, как та тут же свернула разговор.  
– Если ты вздумал за ней приударить, то зря, – Чейс подловил Криса у выхода.  
– Я не знал, что между вами что-то есть, – хмыкнул он.  
– О, нет, мы друзья, лучшие, – Чейс рассмеялся. – У нее очень непростые отношения с бывшим, и сейчас они снова пытаются все наладить. Так что….  
– Так что мне ничего не светит, – закончил его мысль Крис. – Буду иметь в виду.  
Если уж на то пошло, Крис и не собирался с ней заводить какие-то отношения, но если бы это потребовалось для получения информации касаемо Скотта, он бы не стал отказываться. Ему нужно было с кем-то завести доверительные отношения, точнее, построить их видимость. Чейс выглядел достаточно дружелюбным, но Криса что-то останавливало. Себастьян слишком располагал к себе, и это скорее напрягало. Джессика была идеальным вариантом, но, похоже, все-таки придется сменить тактику. Чтобы понять, что делать дальше, Крис поехал в свое излюбленное место – к Эрику. Тот очень долго не открывал дверь, и Крис уже было решил, что друга нет дома.  
– Чувак, паршиво выглядишь, – заметил он, когда дверь все-таки распахнулась.  
Эрик с трудом стоял на ногах, и Крис помог ему дойти до дивана.  
– Викодин – наше все, – вымученно улыбнулся тот и кивнул на пузырек с таблетками. – Днем пришлось пробежаться, и привет хронические адские боли.  
– И после этого ты мне советуешь быть осторожным, – Крис покачал головой. – Новое дело?  
– Доказать супружескую измену – все как обычно. Но в этот раз мне попалась очень хитрая дамочка – отлично заметает следы. Я ее чуть не потерял, поэтому пришлось ненадолго забыть о том, что я хромой отставной полицейский.  
– Ты просто дурак. И теперь мне стыдно грузить тебя своими проблемами.  
Впрочем, после того, как Крис выкурил сигарету, он сразу же выложил, что происходит в участке и свой примерный план. Эрик был изначально против, еще когда мысль только формировалась в голове Криса, и он пытался найти хоть какую-то лазейку. А потом удача сама пришла ему в руку – появилось вакантное место, и было уже плевать на должность начальника отдела. Ни родители, ни сестры не знали о том, что Крис перешел в другой отдел, и сам он пока не придумал, как им помягче обо всем рассказать. Все знали о его нездоровом интересе к седьмому участку. Тяжело смириться с потерей сына и брата, но что родители, что Карли с Шонной приняли этот факт. Вряд ли они обрадуются, узнав, что Крис собирался разворошить осиное гнездо.  
– Собираешься закрутить роман с женщиной ради информации? Как низко, – Эрик улыбнулся. – Куда делся святоша-Эванс?  
– Джессика – красивая женщина. Я бы не сказал, что мне это будет в тягость, – Крис усмехнулся.  
– Но если серьезно, ты действительно думаешь, что им что-то известно?  
– Они его знали. И Джессика с ним хорошо общалась, они даже на футбол вместе ходили. А я тогда пропустил весь сезон, потому что работал под прикрытием.  
– Похоже, «Патриоты» твой единственный шанс.  
И Крис действительно зацепился за эту мысль, только его ждало огромное разочарование, а именно – День Святого Патрика. Парад проходил в Южном Бостоне, но из-за огромного количества людей были привлечены полицейские и с других участков. И поскольку Крис сам был из Южного Бостона, то их вместе со Стэном отправили туда. Впрочем, для Криса это не было в новинку: пьяные драки и уличные беспорядки, в том числе и заканчивающиеся летальным исходом. Себастьян считал, что им несказанно повезло – смогут посмотреть парад, Крис же был настроен весьма скептически.  
– У тебя ведь есть ирландские корни? – поинтересовался Себастьян.  
– Есть какой-то мизерный процент, – Крис пожал плечами. – Если честно, я никогда особо не интересовался этим. Ни я, ни моя семья – никто не состоял в ирландской общине.  
– Но ты ведь ходишь в церковь, уверен, что в католическую.  
Крис кивнул.  
– В католических церквях всегда много ирландцев, а ты к тому же из Южного Бостона.  
– Ты так говоришь, словно имеешь какое-то предубеждение, – заметил Крис.  
– Вовсе нет, – Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на него. – Просто в Бостоне проживает огромное количество ирландцев, а мне интересна культура, раз уж мы живем бок о бок.  
– Серьезно?  
– Да. Скотт мне...  
Себастьян притих, когда понял, что сболтнул лишнего, но Крис сразу же зацепился – вот тот самый шанс, которого он ждал.  
– Ты упоминал, что вы несколько раз пересекались, – вспомнил Крис.  
Себастьян вздохнул, но продолжать разговор не спешил.  
– Скотт состоял в добрых приятельских отношениях с подругой Джессики, – произнес он после длительного молчания. – И мы пару раз выпивали все вместе, тогда и познакомились. Дело как раз было после дня Святого Патрика, Скотт рассказывал про парад, заодно и про свои ирландские корни. А мне в то время эта тема была особенно интересна.  
– А почему раньше не сказал?  
– Не знаю. Наверное, из-за чувства вины. Я понимаю, что сам ничем не мог ему помочь, но мы так и не поймали преступника. И теперь ты служишь напоминанием этому.  
Крис фыркнул.  
– Не в плохом смысле, – Себастьян улыбнулся.  
Было так странно обсуждать Скотта с кем-то еще, помимо родственников и Эрика. Себастьян вспомнил, как они вместе ходили в караоке, а перед глазами Криса сразу же всплыл образ брата. Скотт обожал петь, особенно песни Оазис и Касейбиан, Крис даже сейчас слышал в голове, как Скотт слегка фальшивит при исполнении Вондерволл. Он помнил, как всегда выхватывал микрофон и пытался спеть правильно, но в итоге они пели вместе. И с тех пор он больше не ходил в караоке, он даже перестал напевать себе песни под нос, потому что все это отдавалось слишком болезненными воспоминаниями. Это было слишком личное, чтобы делиться с кем-то, кого Крис знал без году неделю, но опять, по какой-то неведомой причине, он рассказал обо всем Себастьяну.  
Они находились на Бродвее, и Себастьян откуда-то вытащил значок с зеленым клевером и прицепил Крису на воротник куртки – каждый ирландец, пусть и на какой-то мизерный процент, должен был надеть сегодня что-то зеленое. Впрочем, Себастьяна ни капли не смущало, что сам он никакого отношения к ирландцам не имеет – шарф на его шее был яркого зеленого цвета, ведь в День Святого Патрика каждый мог забыть о своей национальности. Парад должен был вот-вот начаться, и Себастьян пребывал в легком возбуждении. Крис еле сдерживался, чтобы не выдать саркастический комментарий по этому поводу. Впрочем, когда появились полицейские, которые как раз и открывали парад, возбуждение передалось и ему.  
Оглушительный шум в этот раз совсем не раздражал Криса, он с удовольствием наблюдал за военным оркестром, за огромными движущими платформами, за группами, которые сменяли друг друга. Люди вокруг ликовали, и хотя нужно было следить за тем, чтобы никто не распивал спиртные напитки, Крис совершенно отвлекся от первоочередной задачи. Себастьян прошел вперед, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, и потянул Криса за собой. Чужая ладонь была холодной, впрочем, как и у самого Криса, поэтому Себастьян положил их руки себе в карман. Но Крису некогда было удивляться – по улице как раз пошли дети, одетые в костюмы лепреконов, и в толпе поднялась волна умиления.  
От обилия зеленого цвета у Криса зарябило в глаза, и все так же сжимая руку Себастьяна, он вывел того из толпы. Веселье весельем, но их прислали сюда не для этого. Инциденты начали случаться ближе к вечеру – в основном попадались пьяные студенты, вываливающиеся из пабов и баров. Те громко распевали пьяные песни и дули в дудки, приставали к прохожим. Благо, внушительные размеры Криса и Себастьяна резко отрезвляли гуляющих. Парад уже давно закончился, и Крис откровенно говоря устал. Сейчас он бы и сам не отказался от кружки Гиннеса. Он высказал свое предложение вслух, и Себастьян согласился.  
– Это было здорово! – заулыбался тот, поставив кружку с громким стуком на стол. – Я давно не получал столько положительных эмоций.  
– А я давно не видел столько пьяных, – сухо заметил Крис.  
– Как будто сам не был на их месте! Даже самые ворчливые старики проявляют больше радости, чем ты.  
– Дело не в этом, – Крис вздохнул. – Дело в том…  
Крис не закончил предложение, но Себастьян его прекрасно понял. Дело было в Скотте, который обожал День Святого Патрика, который несколько раз участвовал в параде, который всегда веселился и наряжался во все зеленое. Крис так не умел, он бы вообще предпочел провести этот день дома, подальше от этого шума и гама. Но сегодня у него почти получилось радоваться всему этому искренне, и, положа руку на сердце, Крис признавал, что тоже получил долю положительных эмоций. Правда, он пока не понял, заслуга это Себастьяна или его собственная.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься провести остаток дня мрачнее тучи?  
– Я собираюсь поехать домой, но перед этим зайти в аптеку и купить беруши, чтобы спокойно проспать до утра.  
– Знаешь… – Себастьян на мгновенье притих. – Ты мог бы поехать ко мне.  
Крис согласился скорее из интереса, чем по какой-либо другой причине. Обычно, если приглашает к себе домой женщина, то сразу понятно, что именно та хочет получить. А Себастьян казался Крису каким-то непредсказуемым, хотя, в общем-то, тоже было ясно, зачем его позвали. По утрам дорога из Южного Бостона в Восточный всегда казалась Крису невыносимо длинной, но сейчас Себастьян включил радио и подпевал: сначала это была Кэти Перри, потом Радиохэд, которых сменили Лимп Бизкит. Певицы, группы, певцы – казалось, голос Себастьяна подстраивался под любой вокал, и Крис даже на какую-то долю секунды перестал следить за дорогой – заслушался. А потом заиграли столь любимые Скоттом Касейбиан.  
«Turning slowly looking back, see no words can save this you're broken and I'm pissed», – пел Себастьян, и сердце Криса сжалось. Он резко вывернул руль и затормозил посреди Харборсайд Драйв. Себастьян выключил радио и предложил поменяться местами, но Крис отказался – тот все же выпил несколько пинт Гиннеса. Уточнил адрес и медленно поехал дальше. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда они оказались в квартире, что та совершенно пустая. Кроме огромной кухни, по последнему слову техники, там практически ничего не было. В углу лежал надувной матрас, который, видимо, служил Себастьяну постелью; у одной из стен стояла стопка музыкальных пластинок, а рядом выстроились бейсбольные мячи; у окна небольшая тумбочка, заваленная одеждой, – вот и все.  
– Мой бывший забрал всю мебель с собой, когда съезжал, а у меня до сих пор не дошли руки купить новую, – пояснил Себастьян.  
Крис повернулся к нему лицом, они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, пока Себастьян не сделал шаг вперед. Поцелуй был осторожным, Крис отвечал вяло, думая о том, что трехдневная щетина Себастьяна царапает ему подбородок. Крис вроде как именно этого ожидал, но все равно не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Его единственный опыт с парнем случился в старшей школе, когда они выиграли школьный матч по американскому футболу. Все умчались праздновать, а Крис задержался, вместе с другим парнем. Опьяненные победой, они просто не знали, куда деть свои эмоции. Он уже не помнил, кто кого поцеловал, кто к кому прикоснулся первым – в воспоминаниях остались лишь струи воды, которые больно хлестали по спине, и чужие руки на члене. После этого они даже парой слов не перебросились. А теперь его снова целовал парень – и это было приятно.  
Себастьян подтолкнул Криса к стене и вжался всем телом. Чужой стояк подействовал стимулирующе, и Крис сразу же взял инициативу в свои руки. Он целовал властно и настойчиво, но Себастьян ничуть не был против. Тот ловко расстегнул ширинку на его джинсах и опустился на колени, замешкался на долю секунды, посмотрел на Криса, словно спрашивая разрешения. Он кивнул и сразу же почувствовал чужой дыхание на своем животе. От этого член дернулся, а в паху разлилось тепло. Себастьян чуть приспустил боксеры, высвобождая член, лизнул головку дразнящим движением и сразу же заглотил целиком. Сосал он отлично – расслаблял горло, так, чтобы вобрать в себя член полностью. Крис толкался ему в рот, дергал за волосы и мечтал поскорее кончить. От всех этих звуков, влажного и юркого языка, у него голова шла кругом. Если бы он знал, что парни могут делать такой отличный минет, он бы давно уже променял женщин на них. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в Себастьяне.  
Крис приоткрыл глаза, и одного взгляда на Себастьяна хватило, чтобы кончить. Он честно собирался предупредить, что близко, но вместо этого глубоко толкнулся в чужой рот. Себастьян закашлялся, но проглотил сперму. Вытирая губы ладонью и все так же смотря на Криса снизу вверх, тот выглядел настолько развратно, что хотелось засунуть член ему в рот снова.  
Крис резким движением поднял его на ноги и поцеловал. Почувствовав свой вкус, он снова начал возбуждаться. Он дернул собачку и сжал член Себастьяна сквозь ткань трусов, и пока раздумывал, отплатить ли минетом тоже или просто подрочить, Себастьян сам толкнулся ему в руку. Крис резкими движениями водил по члену вверх-вниз, проводил большим пальцем по головке, размазывая смазку, и тяжело дышал. Он не смотрел Себастьяну в глаза, уткнувшись тому в изгиб шеи. Прижавшись всем телом, он обхватил и свой член тоже и попытался подстроиться под ритм. Себастьян громко выдохнул, пачкая ладонь Криса, а через пару движений кончил и сам Крис. Сердце ухало где-то в животе, а уши на мгновенье заложило. Крис сделал глубокий вдох, а вместе с выдохом вернулся и слух. Себастьян смотрел на него и улыбался.  
В этой улыбке определенно что-то было, что-то такое, что действовало на Криса безотказно, потому что он согласился остаться на ночь и спать на узком и крайне неудобном надувном матрасе. Вдвоем там было очень тесно, поэтому утром он проснулся на полу. Крис не остался на кофе и не поцеловал Себастьяна на прощание – они с минуту топтались у порога – все это было настолько неловко, что Крис поспешил поскорее уехать домой. А остаток дня провел с дочерью. Если он думал, что Лея уже забыла про дядю Себа, то зря. Похоже, Себастьян не только что-то сделал с Крисом – зачаровал? – но и с его дочерью тоже. В воскресенье Крис хотел заехать к Эрику, но вместо этого пролежал большую часть дня на диване, пересматривая старые игры «Патриотов».  
К вечеру он был настроен серьезно поговорить с Себастьяном, но у него не оказалось номера. Конечно, это не было проблемой, но Крис решил оставить все до утра. Только вот не успел он доехать до участка, как его тут же вызвали на место преступления – звонивший мужчина сообщил, что в него стреляли. Патрульные тут же выехали, пострадавшего увезли в больницу, где тот и скончался от огнестрельных ран. Крис ехал по Беннигтон стрит и вывернул на Вордсворт стрит, где жил убитый. Около небольшого двухэтажного домика уже было припарковано полно машин, и Крис с трудом нашел место, где оставить свою. Себастьяна еще не было, зато там был Чейс, который тут же приветственно помахал.  
– Криминалисты тут все изучили еще вчера, но ничего не нашли. Свидетелей тоже нет, – сообщил он. – Признаков взлома нет, так что, похоже, он либо знал убийцу, либо открыл дверь незнакомцу, который не представлял для него опасности.  
– Что известно о жертве? – спросил Крис.  
– Мэттью Флетт, 23 года, жил здесь с начала прошлого года – дом унаследовал от бабушки. Соседи утверждают, что тот был хорошим парнем, никому не доставлял хлопот, ходил в церковь.  
– В церковь? – переспросил Крис.  
– Да, – кивнул Чейс. – Кажется, она тут неподалеку находится: Пресвитерианская церковь Иисуса Христа. Может, съездишь туда?  
– Но Крис же католик, – появившийся Себастьян по-хозяйски закинул руку ему на плечо.  
– Моя вера не имеет никакого отношения к расследованию убийство, – раздраженно ответил тот, скинув чужую руку. – Я съезжу.  
– Я с тобой, – Себастьян пошел следом. – Ты на меня сердишься?  
– С чего ты взял? – Крис подождал, пока Себастьян пристегнется, и завел машину.  
– Ну, я не знаю. Вдруг это из-за того, что произошло?  
– Я не сержусь, – Крис вздохнул – припарковавшаяся рядом машина блокировала ему выезд.  
– Тогда ты не против, если я… – Себастьян оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает, притянул Криса к себе и поцеловал.  
Крис этого не ожидал, но на поцелуй ответил, правда, быстро отстранился. Он собирался найти владельца машины, чтобы поскорее отсюда убраться, но Себастьян вызвался сделать это сам. Это дало Крису немного времени, чтобы все обдумать. Разве он не собирался сказать, что все произошедшее было ошибкой, и лучше обо всем поскорее забыть? Возможно, стоило оставить разговор на потом? После того, как они съездят в церковь. И пока Крис решал, как лучше поступить, Себастьян вернулся, мешавшая машина выехала, и они направились в церковь.  
Складские помещения, огражденные проволочным забором, меньше всего напоминали церковный приход. Крис припарковался у дыры в заборе и заглушил мотор. Первая вывеска, которая попалась им на глаза, гласила «Планета фитнесс», но дверь была заперта. У здания было припарковано несколько машин, но людей на улице не оказалось. Обойдя его справа, они обнаружили вход в церковь – обстановка внутри больше соответствовала названию. Навстречу им вышел мужчина, возможно, возраста самого Криса. Судя по темному одеянию, перед ними стоял священник.  
– Чем могу помочь? – поинтересовался тот.  
– Полиция Бостона, – Крис показал значок. – Мы бы хотели поговорить об одном из ваших прихожан, о Мэттью Флетте.  
– Томас Макфарлан, – мужчина протянул руку. – Я священник этой церкви. Конечно, у нас пока не очень презентабельный вид, но мы преуспели в сборе средств, так что, в скором времени… простите, да, конечно, Мэттью Флетт.  
– Он ходил в эту церковь, – напомнил Себастьян.  
– Да, ходил, – кивнул Томас Макфарлан. – Мы недавно сюда переехали, а до этого собирались на дому, чаще всего у меня, конечно. Но иногда и у бабушки Мэттью, пока та была жива. Но что конкретно вас интересует? Мэттью ни разу не пропустил службу и всегда был…  
– Мэттью убили, – перебил священника Крис. – Возможно, вы сможете нам помочь. Его ничего не тревожило в последнее время? Возможно, он с вами говорил о чем-то... плохая компания? Проблемы на работе?  
– Нет, он сейчас не работал, – растерянно произнес Томас Макфарлан. – И он ничего мне такого не рассказывал, разве что…  
– Разве что?  
– С неделю назад он спросил у меня совета: что делать, если ты услышал то, что не должен был слышать? В этот же день ко мне приходил другой прихожанин – он сделал предложение своей девушке, но теперь считает, что поторопился, и он это обсуждал с кем-то еще. Я решил, что Мэттью услышал этот разговор, и не придал особого значения. Но теперь…  
– Вы знаете, с кем Мэттью общался?  
– Он раньше работал в автомастерской на Эддисон стрит, и, насколько мне известно, все его друзья были оттуда.  
– Я знаю, где это, спасибо, – Себастьян протянул свою визитку. – Если вы что-то вспомните, дайте знать.  
Священник кивнул.  
– И что это за автомастерская? – спросил Крис уже в машине.  
– Автосервис Данильчука. Они занимаются кузовным ремонтом, а еще латают машины после гонок. Как-то раз проходили у нас по делу об убийстве – там фигурировал угон, и улики привели нас к этой мастерской. Но мы так и не смогли связать одно с другим.  
– Значит, хозяин тебя знает? – ухмыльнулся Крис, а Себастьян нахмурился.  
– Мы расстались далеко не добрыми друзьями, так что, лучше бы тебе поговорить с ним самому, а я вернусь на место преступления.  
Крис закатил глаза.  
– Да, и, кстати, – обратился к нему Себастьян, прежде чем выйти. – Ты свободен вечером?  
Крис уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать «да», но Себастьян его опередил.  
– Диван, мне нужно купить диван. Подбросишь меня?  
– Конечно, – Крис кивнул. – Без проблем.  
В автосервисе Данильчука работа шла полным ходом – все были настолько заняты, что не сразу заметили Криса, впрочем, он и сам не спешил привлекать внимание. Лишь спустя несколько минут к нему подошел дородный мужчина и бодро пожал руку.  
– Сэм Барроу, – представился он. – Я здесь вроде менеджера. Хотите отдать машину в ремонт?  
– Вообще-то, нет, – Крис показал значок. – Я хочу поговорить насчет Мэттью Флетта. Он ведь здесь работал до недавнего времени?  
– Мэттью? Э, да. А что случилось?  
– Его убили.  
Вся бодрость Сэма Барроу сошла на «нет». Он проводил Криса в свой кабинет и тяжело опустился на стул. Похоже, смерть Мэттью его потрясла.  
– Мэттью работал здесь полгода – занимался мелким ремонтом. Его обучал старый Гас, говорил, что у парня талант. Ну, и шеф дал отремонтировать свою машину – всегда так проверяет новичков, мол, если толка нет, то и нечего зря время тратить.  
– Но Мэттью с задачей не справился? – догадался Крис.  
Сэм Барроу кивнул.  
– Что-то напортачил с тормозами. Все могло бы закончиться очень печально, но шефу повезло – отделался лишь парой царапин да легким сотрясом. Мэттью проверку не прошел, хотя уверял, что с тормозами все было в порядке. Старый Гас за него даже вступился, а он в жизни никому доброго слова не сказал, но шеф был непреклонен.  
– Мэттью сюда больше не приходил?  
– Нет, но он выпивал в баре вместе с ребятами – все они фанаты «Ред Сокс». И Старого Гаса навещал. Хороший был парень.  
Крис сообщил, что ему нужно поговорить со всеми, и Сэм Барроу сделал объявление. Работники автосервиса Данильчука в голос заверяли, что Мэттью отлично справлялся, и каждый был бы и рад замолвить за него словечко, но если папаша Данильчук не прислушался к словам Старого Гаса, то их и подавно проигнорирует. Последнего, к слову, в автосалоне не оказалось, и Крису посоветовали попытать счастья в пабе «Бринклиз».  
Крису повезло – мужчина действительно был там, сидел за столиком у окна и жевал картошку фри. Но вот вытянуть из него хотя бы слово оказалось проблематично. Крис купил две бутылки пива, и Старый Гас наконец-то разговорился, и знал тот много чего, потому что работал с самого открытия – с 1988 года.  
– Папаша Данильчук порой бывает слишком суров к новеньким, – скрипучим голосом произнес Старый Гас. – И к мальчишке был несправедлив, уперся рогами, что тормоза херово сделал, и хоть кол на голове теши. Но я тебе говорю – сам лично все проверил – с тормозами проблем не было. Сэмми мог бы подтвердить, да зассал. Боится он младшенького.  
– Сэмми – это, я полагаю, Сэм Барроу? – спросил Крис, и Старый Гас кивнул.  
– С тех пор, как младшенький вернулся, все полетело к чертям. Это ему не ладно, то не ладно, а папаша Данильчук и слова не скажет – ведь любимое чадо домой вернулось.  
– У «младшенького» имя есть?  
– А как же – Витольдом звать. Но здесь он появляется редко, ближе к закрытию, когда уже все расходятся по домам, и можно проворачивать грязные делишки.  
– Не так давно компания проходила по делу об угоне, – Крис вспомнил слова Себастьяна. – Можете что-то об этом сказать?  
– Не могу, – Старый Гас отвернулся к окну. – Кто будет слушать старика? А вот Сэмми может. Если на него надавить хорошенько.  
Крис позвонил Себастьяну и рассказал обо всем, что успел узнать. Было обоюдно решено, что к Сэмми лучше послать Джессику, и Крис отвез Сэма Барроу в участок. И пока Джессика вела допрос, стал искать информацию на Витольда Данильчука. У того оказалось аж три привода – один за проведение незаконных уличных гонок и два за мошенничество. Последний раз тот даже отсидел четырнадцать месяцев, так что вернулось любимое чадо из тюрьмы. У Витольда была еще старшая сестра – Рада, но та никакого отношения к автосервису не имела – жила вместе с мужем и детьми в Портленде. Крис достал старое дело об угоне, но Витольд тогда как раз отматывал срок. Но Сэм Барроу работал. Возможно, они были партнерами?  
Крис подошел к допросной, но Джессика отлично справлялась – не пришлось играть ни хорошего копа, ни плохого. Через пятнадцать минут у них было признание: несколько лет назад Сэм Барроу провернул сделку за спиной папаши Данильчука, а Витольд об этом прознал и шантажировал того. Через автосервис Данильчука прогоняли огромное количество машин под видом мелкого ремонта, а на самом деле перекрашивали и перепродавали после угона. Мэттью Флетт случайно стал свидетелем всего этого действа и спросил у Сэма, и тот испортил тормоза, но лишь для того, чтобы уберечь мальчишку. Но Витольд был настроен куда серьезнее. Осталось только схватить «младшенького» и на этот раз тот одним лишь мошенничеством не отделается.  
Крис как раз заполнял рапорт, когда Себастьян навис тенью над его столом. Вообще-то, он надеялся, что тот забудет про диван или передумает, или попросит кого-нибудь другого, но Себастьян показал на часы и расплылся в улыбке. Крис давным-давно не ходил по мебельным магазинам, к тому же, он привык заказывать все через интернет. Правда, из-за этого ему привозили диван два раза, потому что первый выглядел совсем иначе, чем на картинке. Тогда-то он и понял, что покупка дивана – дело ответственное, но сам он себя бы не отнес к специалистам, сведущим в этом деле.  
– Может, ты мне все-таки объяснишь, почему мы в итоге едем к тебе, а не в магазин? – хмуро поинтересовался Крис, когда Себастьян на полпути сообщил, что планы поменялись.  
– Вообще-то, я купил диван еще в выходные, – признался тот, и у Криса появилось острое желание выкинуть его из машины прямо на ходу. – Я не знаю, почему соврал. Наверное, из-за того, что если бы я пригласил тебя к себе, ты бы отказался.  
Крис кивнул.  
– Вот видишь! – протянул Себастьян. – Зато теперь мы едем ко мне.  
– Я могу высадить тебя здесь, – сухо заметил Крис.  
– Можешь, но не сделаешь. Кстати, когда ты был последний раз в церкви? Сегодня, естественно, не считается.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – удивился Крис.  
Конечно, он не относил себя к добрым католикам, лишь изредка посещал воскресные службы, и то скорее, чтобы сделать приятное матери, чем по собственному желанию. Он верил в Бога, но без фанатизма, да и пост не соблюдал. После смерти Скотта Крис и вовсе отдалился от религии, но вот Карли наоборот именно вера в Бога помогла пережить утрату младшего брата. Как-то раз она отвела Криса к своему священнику, но разговор получился не очень, лишь спустя полгода после этого Крис сам пришел в церковь и исповедался. Ему полегчало, но вот вера так полностью к нему и не вернулась.  
– Ну, знаешь ли, то, зачем мы едем ко мне…церковь этого не одобряет. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
Крис собрался было возразить, но Себастьян включил радио, и его слабые попытки скрылись за звуками музыки. Из колонок доносился проникновенный голос Алекса Тёрнера, которому Себастьян так же проникновенно подпевал.  
«Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours», – звучало как самая настоящая провокация. Крису захотелось остановить машину и сделать Себастьяна своим посреди проезжей части. Песня кончилась, и тот выключил радио, но продолжал подпевать песню себе под нос. К тому времени, когда они доехали до дома Себастьяна, у Криса стоял колом, но, похоже, Себастьян именно этого и добивался, потому что стоило им зайти в квартиру, как тот сразу же подставился под поцелуи.  
– Мне кажется, нам кое-что мешает, – загнанно проговорил Себастьян, стягивая с себя одежду. – Да?  
– Показывай свой диван, – Крис последовал его примеру и скинул с себя куртку, за ней последовала рубаха, майка и джинсы. Оставшись в одних боксерах и носках, он прошел в комнату и увидел вместо дивана огромную кровать.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы ее опробовать, – Себастьян откинулся на подушки и похлопал рядом с собой.  
Крис на мгновенье замер, разглядывая поджарое тело Себастьяна. Тот находился в отличной форме: длинные ноги, крепкие бедра и подтянутый живот, – Крис откровенно любовался. Впервые его настолько возбуждало мужское тело. Он снял боксеры и потянулся к носкам.  
– Так ты собираешься меня трахнуть? – спросил Себастьян так же проникновенно, как совсем недавно пел песню.  
– Блять, да, – Крис вздрогнул от того, как прозвучал его голос, и подошел к кровати.  
Себастьян тут же притянул его к себе и поцеловал, развратно и мокро, проталкивая язык в рот. Руки Криса слегка дрожали, когда он оглаживал ими бока Себастьяна, проводил ладонями по животу и груди – ощущение обнаженной кожи вызывало опьяняющий восторг. Себастьян вроде как ясно дал понять, что не нуждается в прелюдии, и теперь протягивал смазку и презерватив, но Крис хотел насладиться чужим телом по полной.  
Оторвавшись от столь соблазнительных губ, он принялся покрывать поцелуями шею, опускаясь ниже к соскам, к рельефному животу. Себастьян нетерпеливо простонал, и Крис провел носом по длине члена – это было настолько восхитительно ласкать языком мужчину, конкретно этого мужчину, Себастьяна.  
Крис ни разу не делал минет, поэтому осторожно вобрал головку в рот и зажмурился от нахлынувших ощущений. У него не получилось с первого раза расслабить горло, поэтому он помогал себе рукой, но Себастьян все равно извивался под его ласками и умолял не останавливаться. Но Крис не собирался позволить ему кончить так быстро. Нащупав смазку, он выплеснул жидкость себе на ладони и раздвинул коленом ноги Себастьяна. Проведя рукой между ягодицами, он протолкнул первый палец, и Себастьян сдавленно выдохнул. Внутри было так узко, что Крис с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не войти так, практически на сухую.  
– Меня не обязательно растягивать, – Себастьян тяжело дышал. – Я…  
Но Крис не дослушал, заглушив его поцелуем. Он скользил в нем уже двумя пальцами, растягивая до своего размера. Продолжая целовать Себастьяна, Крис вслепую разорвал упаковку презерватива, раскатал его по всей длине и осторожно толкнулся. Себастьян что-то промычал, и он замер.  
– Мне остановиться?  
– Конечно же, нет, Боже мой, – прохрипел Себастьян и сам подался бедрами вперед.  
В нем было так узко, куда уже, чем в любой женщине, и от этого у Криса немного сносило крышу. Он двигался медленно, несмотря на все протесты Себастьяна, сдерживался, давая тому привыкнуть, и в итоге тот силой перевернул его на спину, оказавшись сверху.  
– Я покажу тебе, как надо двигаться, – ухмыльнулся тот, насаживаясь на член.  
Крис снова залюбовался и просто не мог оторвать глаз, наблюдая, как Себастьян поднимался, почти соскальзывал и снова насаживался на член. Крис придерживал его за бедра, не давая упасть, и Себастьян чуть откинулся назад, запрокинув голову. Тот делал какие-то умопомрачительные крученые движения, от которых Крис с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не уронить Себастьяна обратно на спину, и тот словно прочитал его мысли, снова перевернулся. Оказавшись сверху, Крис резко начал толкаться, наращивая темп.  
– Быстрее, – задыхаясь, умолял Себастьян. – Еще быстрее.  
И Крис двигался, возил Себастьяна по кровати, и от того, как тот его сжимал вокруг себя, чувствовал, что просто сойдет с ума. Толкнувшись еще раз, он кончил, хрипло выдохнув. Себастьян просунул руку между их животами и принялся надрачивать себе, но из-за мокрой ладони постоянно соскальзывал, и Крис обхватил его руку своей. Еще пару совместных движений, и белесая сперма забрызгала их животы. Крис выскользнул и откатился в сторону. Прикрыв глаза, он словно заново пережил все эти ощущения, кажется, он даже вырубился на несколько минут, потому что когда открыл глаза снова, Себастьяна в постели уже не было, а из ванны доносился шум воды.  
Крис хотел встать, потому что появился отличный шанс убраться отсюда по-тихому, но тело было так приятно расслабленно, что отпадало все желание двигаться. Себастьян вернулся через несколько минут, протянув Крису влажное полотенце.  
– Если хочешь, можешь принять душ, – предложил он, но Крис отказался.  
– Я бы лучше чего-нибудь съел.  
– Ну, так закажи какую-нибудь еду, – Себастьян плюхнулся обратно на постель.  
Встать все-таки пришлось, хотя бы для того, чтобы найти телефон. Крис заказал пиццу, и пока они ждали доставку, принял душ. Ели прямо в кровати – та была настолько удобной, что так и притягивала к себе. В любом случае, больше у Себастьяна сидеть было негде. После «ужина» Крису уже и предлоги были не нужны, чтобы уехать домой, но он почему-то не спешил одеваться, да и Себастьян явно не собирался его выпроваживать – показывал свои бейсбольные мячи, объясняя, на каком чей автограф.  
– Я обожаю «Ред Сокс», – признался тот.  
– Я заметил, – Крис вспомнил, как Себастьян разглядывал бейсбольные карточки, когда они работали над делом Майлза Петреску. – К сожалению, я не очень разбираюсь в бейсболе. Зато «Патриоты» – это моя страсть.  
– Скотт их тоже любил, ни одну игру не пропускал. Они всегда ходили вместе с Джессикой и… – Себастьян притих.  
Настроение у Криса тут же улетучилось.  
– Пожалуй, я поеду домой.  
– Ты можешь остаться, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Теперь у меня есть кровать. Большая.  
– Возможно, в следующий раз.  
Прежде чем завести машину, Крис какое-то время сидел и смотрел на окна Себастьяна. Ему не хотелось уезжать, но он не должен был забывать о том, что ему действительно было нужно от Себастьяна. А для этого было вовсе не обязательно ночевать у того дома. 

***

Роберта Редфорда Крис видел крайне редко – тот все время сидел у себя в кабинете и лишь изредка показывался, чтобы получить информацию по ходу продвижения дела. Такое поведение казалось Крису крайне странным, но никто в участке не жаловался и, похоже, всех это устраивало. Крис ждал удобного случая, чтобы подобраться к начальнику поближе, но повода все не было. А потом тот сам предложил взглянуть свежим взглядом на не раскрытые дела. Крис был уверен, что Редфорд имеет в виду себя в качестве напарника, но тот сразу же отослал его к Себастьяну. И наступил тот самый следующий раз, когда пришлось переночевать у напарника дома.  
Себастьян наконец-то купил себе диван, а так же шкаф и телевизор. Позже на стенах появились полки, куда Себастьян сложил все свои бейсбольные мячи и пластинки, в углу теперь стоял фикус, а со стены смотрел черно-белый Джим Моррисон. Наличие последнего крайне раздражало Криса – ему казалось, что тот за ними подглядывает. Глупо, конечно, но он с детства не любил все эти плакаты со звездами и тому подобную чушь.  
– Меня напрягает этот мужик, – сухо заметил Крис.  
– Джимбо был моим кумиром детства, – Себастьян ухмыльнулся. – Я считал его красавчиком.  
Крис громко фыркнул.  
– Ревнуешь? – поинтересовался тот и заржал.  
– Очень смешно, – Крис кисло улыбнулся. – Разве ты не мечтал стать известным бейсболистом? Кто там был твоим самым любимым игроком?  
– Я мечтал стать певцом, – Себастьян на мгновенье задумался. – Но в школе я был толстячком, и все мои мечты так и остались мечтами.  
– А я играл в школьной команде, был квотербеком, весьма популярным.  
– Я в тебе и не сомневался, – Себастьян закинул руки Крису на плечи. – И почему в итоге полицейская академия?  
– Сдал экзамен ради интереса, – Крис пожал плечами. – И мне нравилась сама идея быть полицейским. По крайней мере, из спорта в полицию – это не так дико, как из певцов в детективы. Ты, кстати, неплохо поешь.  
– А я поступал на спор. И пел я только дома в душе, когда мылся, так что моя карьера певца закончилась, так и не начавшись.  
Они какое-то время молчали и смотрели друг на друга, пока Крис сам не поцеловал Себастьяна. Это уже вошло в привычку – проводить вместе вечера, обсуждать старые дела, а потом трахаться всю ночь напролет. Крис даже привез в квартиру Себастьяна кое-какие свои вещи, в том числе и зубную щетку. Никто ничего не говорил по поводу того, что они приезжали теперь вместе на работу – из Южного Бостона добираться не ближний путь, а так Крис перестал опаздывать. И Себастьян в том числе, хотя причина его опозданий до сих пор оставалась для Криса загадкой, ведь тот жил в двух кварталах от места работы.  
Впрочем, иногда Тоби делал намеки по поводу внезапной нежности между двумя напарниками. Джессика в такие моменты громко хохотала, Чейс странно округлял глаза, а Себастьян краснел. Крис же смотрел таким взглядом, что Тоби тут же затыкался. Он не то что бы стеснялся того, что происходило между ним и Себастьяном, но Крис всегда считал, что личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы оставлять ее за закрытыми дверями. Они были коллегами, и должны были поддерживать рабочие отношения, к тому же, начальство не одобряло, когда эти рабочие отношения перерастали во что-то большее.  
Но иногда Себастьян сам провоцировал: вроде бы ничего и не делал, но у Криса появлялось отчаянно желание прикоснуться, провести ладонью по небритой щеке или потрепать по волосам – и это были самые невинные желания. Потому что случалось, что у Криса просто сносило крышу от одного вида Себастьяна, и он чуть ли силой не затаскивал того в машину, вез в ближайший мотель и трахал. Себастьян всегда шутил, что их когда-нибудь заподозрят в слишком активном расследовании старых дел – потому что это стало любимой отговоркой, когда они пропадали. Но все-таки чаще они действительно занимались висяками, а не любовными утехами.  
Они снова ехали к парку Пирс. Крис очень хорошо изучил то дело об убитой проститутке и до сих пор задавался вопросом, что она здесь делала. В этом парке всегда было много детей, так что выбор клиента был несколько странным. Тоби написал в своем отчете, что смерть наступила поздно вечером – где-то между десятью и одиннадцатью часами, но даже если ее и пригласили сюда так поздно, существует полно других мест, где женщина ее профессии смотрелась бы более уместно. Крис делился своими мыслями с Себастьяном, но тот всегда помалкивал, лишь иногда кивал головой, если соглашался.  
– Почему ты каждое дело рассматриваешь, как что-то личное? – поинтересовался Крис, когда они зашли в парк. – Когда мы расследовали убийство Майлза Петреску, я решил, что это из-за того, что он румын, а еще любит бейсбол. Но твоя заинтересованность больше необходимого появляется в каждом деле.  
– Это называется человечность, – Себастьян фыркнул. – По крайней мере, я кое-что знаю о чувстве такта, а ты всегда идешь напролом. Некоторым людям нельзя сообщать обо всем прямо в лоб, а следует немного подготовить. Или выбрать слова помягче.  
– Но это ведь не вернет убитого к жизни, – заметил Крис.  
– Не вернет, – согласился Себастьян. – Но и ты не будешь чувствовать себя нетактичным хамлом.  
Крис закатил глаза.  
Они прошли вдоль парка и вышли к пристани. Себастьян кивнул на стоявшие неподалеку скамейки. Они сидели и любовались на реку, и Крис подумал, что со стороны их можно принять за парочку. Себастьян достал из пакета сэндвичи – когда только успел их сделать – и протянул Крису термос. Горячий кофе был весьма кстати, потому что морозить задницу на улице Крис был настроен весьма скептически. Он даже не знал, кого они ждут, но Себастьян не выглядел напряженным, все так же напевал какой-то веселый мотивчик под нос и потягивал кофе из крышки термоса.  
– Почему это дело так для тебя важно? – поинтересовался Крис. – Это тоже проявление человечности или тут замешано что-то другое?  
– Я ее знал, – тихо ответил Себастьян после длительной паузы. – Джойс мне помогла в одном расследовании, но я пообещал, что скрою ее участие. Когда я писал рапорт, то упомянул, что наводка была анонимной. Капитан вопросов никаких не задавал, так что я решил, что пронесло. А потом ее нашли мертвой. Это я виноват. Я обещал ей защиту, но не смог уберечь. Если бы я все сделал по правилам, оформил бы ее, как свидетеля, приставил охрану…  
– Это не твоя вина, Себастьян, – Крис повернулся к нему. – Скорее всего, она попросила тебя не упоминать ее имя, потому что хотела обезопасить себя. Да, ты действовал не по протоколу, но это было ее решение, и ты не должен брать на себя ответственность. Ты…  
– Но она мертва! – перебил его Себастьян. – А я даже не могу прижать ее убийцу.  
– Так ты знаешь, кто ее убил?  
– Джойс встречалась с Хавьером Родригесом. В Бостоне сложно прорваться наверх, если ты не ирландец, но у латиносов здесь тоже есть своя группировка. Он не был главарем, скорее серым кардиналом, но грешков за ним числилось столько, что перечислять устанешь. И Джойс его сдала.  
– Вот так просто? Пришла и сдала?  
– У нее уже было несколько приводов за проституцию, но тут у нее обнаружили оружие, которое проходило как раз по делу – из него убили одного из ирландцев, и намечались большие разборки. Дело нужно было замять, пока не пошел счет по головам. Ясно же, что пистолет ей подбросили, вот она и сдала своего покровителя.  
– Но почему ты никому не рассказывал об этом? Родригес же в тюрьме. Ее убил кто-то из его приближенных?  
– У нее есть сын, и в тот день она приходила к нему.  
Вот теперь выбор места был понятен. Значит, убитая действительно встречалась с родственником, но только вот нигде не было записей о том, что у нее был ребенок. Предугадав мысли Криса, Себастьян продолжил.  
– Она рожала не в больнице, а в домашних условиях, ребенка подкинула к дверям церкви. Мальчика взяли к себе двое прихожан, но Джойс не хотела отказываться от своего ребенка – ей пришлось, потому что тот заслуживал лучшей жизни, чем она могла ему дать. Она наблюдала за ним издалека, но в тот день ему открылась. Я думаю, что ночную встречу назначил приемный отец сына Джойс. И я уверен, что тот ее и убил.  
– Почему же ты его не арестуешь? – Крис задал вопрос, хотя уже знал на него ответ.  
– Потому что ребенок не должен жить без отца. Я столько раз пытался подойти и поговорить. У меня нет доказательств – лишь мои домыслы, основанные на наблюдении, но приемные родители мальчика – хорошие люди. Если бы я подошел, то получил бы признание. А я не могу. Просто не могу.  
Крис знал это чувство, когда мечешься между долгом и справедливостью. Он понимал, насколько тяжело было Себастьяну, как непросто было тому обо всем рассказать. Себастьян ничего не говорил, но Крис прочитал в его глазах безмолвную просьбу. Он сразу догадался, кто именно был сыном Джойс, кем были его приемные родители – пожилая пара, стоявшая чуть в стороне. Крису даже говорить ничего не пришлось – он показал свой значок, и мужчина опустил голову и протянул руки. Уводить того в наручниках было бы слишком жестоко, поэтому Крис просто шел рядом, позволил сесть на переднее сидение и увез в участок. Он специально не дождался Себастьяна – дал тому время прийти в себя.  
Себастьян вернулся домой поздно – Крис к тому времени уже спал, но проснулся, когда тот ложился в постель. Они никогда не спали в обнимку, но сейчас у Криса появилось острое желание прижать Себастьяна к себе. Он придвинулся ближе и осторожно провел рукой по плечу. Себастьян вздрогнул, но позволил притянуть себя в объятия. Крис хотел сказать что-то ободряющее, но в такие моменты слова были не нужны. Поэтому он просто молчал и думал, что что-то пошло не так. Он не планировал проникаться чувствами к Себастьяну, не собирался с ним вместе жить, ходить на работу и строить планы на будущее. За последнее время они стали настолько близки, что Крису сделалось даже немного страшно. Еще ни один человек не был настолько ему близок.  
Это отчасти радовало – что наконец-то появился кто-то, с кем можно было разделить радость и горе, но оставался еще Скотт. Вся эта попытка идеальной жизни вытеснила самую главную задачу из головы Криса. Мысли о брате словно вернули Криса с небес на землю, и он понял, что за время, что они с Себастьяном провели вместе в этой квартире, он ни на шаг не продвинулся в своем расследовании. Поэтому утром, едва за окнами забрезжил рассвет, он тихонько встал, собрал те немногочисленные вещи, что успели вместе с ним перекочевать к Себастьяну, и уехал. Записку оставлять не стал – в конце концов, тот знал, что у Криса есть свой дом.  
Заново привыкать засыпать одному в постели, просыпаться, готовить завтрак и простаивать в утренних пробках было нелегко. Из-за этой вынужденной перемены Крис сделался крайне раздражительным, стал выкуривать больше сигарет в день и огрызаться на всех по поводу и без. Больше всего доставалось, конечно же, самому Себастьяну, но тот либо не реагировал, либо качал головой и уходил. В какой-то момент Крис уже сам от себя устал и чтобы обрести хоть какое-то душевное спокойствие, поехал к Эрику.  
– Давненько тебя не было, – сказал тот вместо приветствия и похромал в сторону кухни. – Но ты вовремя – я как чувствовал, что приедешь, и заказал китайской еды на двоих.  
– Прости, – Крис чуть замешкался, снимая верхнюю одежду. – Хотел бы я соврать, что был слишком занят на работе, но…  
– И чем же ты был занят? – поинтересовался Эрик.  
– Не чем, а кем, – Крис вздохнул. – Кажется, я запал на своего напарника.  
– Ты что сделал? – Эрик даже рот приоткрыл.  
– Мой напарник – Себастьян Стэн – он не такой, как все. Я… знаешь, бывают такие люди, которые поглощают тебя целиком. Его вдруг стало слишком много, и я просто не мог ему ни в чем отказать, да и не хотел. Мне нравилось проводить с ним время, но когда я понял, к чему все это ведет, то…  
– Сбежал, – закончил за него Эрик. – Дурак ты, Эванс.  
– А что я, по-твоему, должен был делать? Что если он как-то связан со смертью Скотта? Я ведь не могу влюбиться в убийцу своего брата.  
– Ты даже не уверен, что он к этому причастен, – Эрик покачал головой. – Поговори с ним, расскажи все, как есть. Если вы действительно стали настолько близки, вряд ли он будет от тебя что-то скрывать.  
– Вдруг он станет покрывать кого-то? Вдруг это сделал его друг или подруга? Или…  
– Крис, все ведь очень просто: ты либо доверяешь человеку, либо нет. Если ты в нем не уверен, то разрывай все отношения, взаимодействуй исключительно по работе, но если он тебе действительно не безразличен, почему бы не довериться?  
– Ты прав, – согласился Крис после длительного молчания. – Мне в любом случае нужно с ним поговорить.  
Крис надеялся, что сделать это получится как можно быстрее, но Анна вдруг вспомнила, что у Леи есть отец, и отправила девочку к нему. Дочь тут же завладела вниманием Криса, и он понемногу отпустил «проблему», связанную с Себастьяном. Но потом Лея, решив блеснуть своими художественными навыками, нарисовала картинку: «Папочка, дядя Себ, большая машина и в правом углу лицо принцессы Леи». Наверное, было глупо прикрываться восьмилетним ребенком, чтобы поговорить с Себастьяном, но после того, как Крис себя вел, варианта получше у него не нашлось.  
– Ты мне даришь рисунок? – уточнил Себастьян.  
– Вообще-то, его нарисовала Лея и попросила передать тебе, – Крис нервно хохотнул.  
– Очень мило с ее стороны. Передай мою искреннюю благодарность.  
Себастьян явно не собирался задерживаться на работе дольше, чем требуется, особенно рядом с Крисом. В последнее время они даже парой слов не перемолвились, а общие дела расследовали по отдельности, примыкая по очереди то к Чейсу, то к Джессике. Тоби неудачно пошутил про «милые бранятся – только тешатся», из-за чего Себастьян еще больше замкнулся в себе, а Крис напустил на себя непроницаемую мину. Но, несмотря ни на что, они все еще оставались напарниками, и Крис хотел наладить хотя бы рабочие отношения, если с другими ничего не получится.  
– Постой, – он перехватил Себастьяна уже у выхода. – Нам надо поговорить.  
– Да неужели, – хмыкнул тот. – Поздновато уже вести разговоры, ты так не считаешь?  
– Слушай, я знаю, что вел себя, как последний мудак, но… – Крис вздохнул. – Я был не прав. И я не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось вот так.  
– Вот так – это как?  
– Мне кажется, участок – не самое подходящее место для разговора. Может… может поедем ко мне? – Крис неуверенно посмотрел на Себастьяна.  
– Ты приглашаешь меня к себе? – удивился тот. – Ты еще ни разу…  
– Я знаю, – Крис не выдержал и схватил его под локоть. – И чтобы доказать чистоту своих намерений, решил, что это будет неплохим началом.  
Себастьян повел плечом, чтобы вырваться из захвата, но пошел следом и сел в машину. Большую часть пути они ехали молча, точнее, торчали в бесконечной пробке. Себастьян делал вид, что вид из окна его интересует куда больше, чем Крис, а сам Крис старался соблюдать спокойствие. На самом деле, эта застоявшаяся тишина его раздражала. Он привык, что Себастьян всегда бесцеремонно включает радио и подпевает песням, причем иногда самым дурацким, или просто что-то насвистывает себе под нос. Теперь же молчание так сильно давило, что хотелось нарушить его любым способом, и Крис начал отбивать легкую дробь по рулю.  
– Это из-за того, что я мужчина? – наконец-то подал голос Себастьян. – Ты вдруг понял, что все это огромная ошибка, и решил свалить таким… не самым оригинальным способом?  
– Нет, – Крис покачал головой. – Признаюсь, до этого я не спал с мужчинами, у меня был один-единственный опыт в старшей школе, но это не значит, что мне не нравилось. Мне было хорошо с тобой, да что там… мне было с тобой охуенно.  
– Тогда почему?  
– Не хочу говорить об этом в машине. Серьезно, это не та тема, которую стоит обсуждать здесь.  
Себастьян пожал плечами и включил радио. Крис, не пытаясь скрыть облегчения, выдохнул, а когда Себастьян запел, то даже улыбнулся.  
– Признайся, ты скучал по моему божественному голосу, – ухмыльнулся тот.  
– Не только по голосу, - Крис перехватил руку Себастьяна, когда тот потянулся к приборной панели. – Но твоего пения мне тоже не хватало.  
Квартира у Криса была намного больше, чем у Себастьяна – огромный лофт с окнами во всю стену. Карли со Скоттом всегда поражались, зачем одинокому человеку столько места, но Крис любил большие пространства. Сначала квартира действительно казалась пустой, потому что из мебели толком ничего не было, но постепенно он ее обустроил: спальня в одном углу, отгороженная стеллажами, которые вели к рабочему месту; в другом – тренажеры и беговая дорожка – Крис любил быть в форме; плазма и самый удобный диван в мире чуть дальше, ну а напротив кухня. Все вместе создавало атмосферу заполненности, но в то же время не давило. В маленьких квартирках, особенно тех, где вещи чуть ли не наставлены друг на друга, Крис чувствовал себя неуютно, а дома ему было комфортно, как никогда.  
Себастьян оглядывался по сторонам с интересом, задержался около полки со специями – баночки стояли исключительно для красоты, – потом рассматривал корешки книг. Раньше Крис читал много, сейчас же загруженность на работе совсем не оставляла времени на чтение. Похоже, Себастьян кое-что из книг присмотрел себе, потому что на столе появилась аккуратная стопка. Крис наблюдал за ним, и ему нравилось видеть Себастьяна у себя дома. Вообще, он относил себя к тому типу людей, которые не очень-то радуются гостям – Крис скорее сам к кому-то пойдет, чем позовет к себе. Даже Эрик бывал у него от силы раз пять. А Себастьян так ловко проник в его жизнь, и теперь это казалось само собой разумеющимся.  
– Тебе здесь нравится? – спросил Крис.  
– А разве кому-то может не нравится? – Себастьян оторвался от книжек. – У тебя шикарная квартира.  
– Ты… - Крис подошел к нему и собирался сообщить, что тот здесь первый гость за долгое время, но внезапно все слова застряли в горле.  
Себастьян просто смотрел, но во взгляде чувствовалось все то непонимание, которое повисло между ними. Крис поступил трусливо – сбежал, не сказав ни слова, и теперь пришло время объясниться. Но было так сложно рассказать про Скотта, поделиться тем, что терзало все это время. Крис прокрутил разговор в голове несколько раз, но все еще не знал, с чего начать. И пока он собирался с мыслями, Себастьян притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Конечно, Крис хотел сначала все выяснить, а уже потом, в зависимости от результата, продолжать отношения. Но губы Себастьяна были такими мягкими, что все тут же вылетело из головы. Крис сам пошел в сторону спальни, попутно стягивая одежду и с себя, и с Себастьяна.  
– Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно я тебя хочу, – прохрипел Себастьян. – Все это время я мечтал только о том…  
– Трахни меня, – прервал его Крис. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
– Что? – Себастьян слегка отстранился и удивленно посмотрел на Криса. – Ты уверен, что…  
– Отказываешься от моей девственной задницы? – ухмыльнулся Крис.  
– Не дождешься, – тот снова поцеловал его и повалил на постель.  
Себастьян оперся обеими руками на его бедра – поза абсолютного контроля, но Крису именно этого и хотелось – чтобы тот взял контроль на себя. Он откинулся на подушку, позволяя Себастьяну углубить поцелуй. От одной мысли, что совсем скоро тот будет толкаться в его податливое тело, у Криса свело в паху. Он глухо простонал в поцелуй и нетерпеливо провел ладонями по спине Себастьяна, привлекая его ближе к себе. Их возбужденные члены терлись друг от друга, делая ожидание еще невыносимее, но Себастьян не торопился – размеренно оглаживал бедра Криса, оставляя легкие поцелуи вдоль подбородка.  
– И долго ты собираешься меня мучить? – Крис выгнулся, когда Себастьян снова прошелся по его члену.  
– До тех пор, пока ты не начнешь меня умолять, – Себастьян медленно провел языком по груди Криса, а потом прикусил нежную кожу, вызывая легкую дрожь.  
Продолжая кусать и тут же зализывать укусы, Себастьян потянулся рукой вниз к члену Криса и провел ладонью по всей длине, сжав у основания. Крис не привык, что они уделяли прелюдии так много времени, но не мог противиться ласкам Себастьяна. Тот продолжал его целовать, медленно и тягуче, периодически надрачивая член. Доведенный чуть ли не до предела, Крис действительно начал умолять. Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на него, безмолвно спрашивая, действительно ли он уверен. Крис потянулся к шкафчику и протянул ему смазку и презервативы.  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся и наклонился вперед – Крис ожидал поцелуя, но вместо этого ощутил влажный рот на своем члене. Задохнувшись от нахлынувших эмоций, он резко выдохнул. Крис готов был кончить только от вида того, как чужие губы уверенно скользили вверх-вниз. Себастьян всегда отлично делал минет, но в этот раз он творил своим ртом что-то невообразимое, и когда Крис уже готов был кончить, тот отстранялся и целовал живот. Терпение было уже на исходе, и Себастьян, встретившись с Крисом взглядом, наконец-то вылил себе на руки немного смазки. Медленно, неглубоко надавливая, обвел пальцем вход и протолкнул его внутрь.  
Ощущения были странными, но не неприятными. Крис замер, стараясь привыкнуть, и тут же почувствовал второй палец. Распаленный ласками, Крис скорее ощущал легкий дискомфорт, чем острую боль, но когда пальцы сменились членом, чуть ли постыдно не вскрикнул. Себастьян полностью вошел и остановился, давая Крису свыкнуться с ощущениями. Все еще чувствуя резкую боль, тот слегка приподнял бедра, показывая, что готов. Себастьян двигался медленно, и Крис думал, что просто сойдет с ума, если тот не ускорится. Подавшись навстречу, он начал сам настраивать на нужный темп, заставляя Себастьяна двигаться быстрее. Боль постепенно отпускала, толчки Себастьяна становились более резкими и глубокими – тот почти полностью выскальзывал из его тела и загонял член внутрь с громким шлепком.  
– Пришло твое время постонать для меня, – Себастьян широко осклабился, и Крис выругался.  
– Блять, – выдохнул он, когда Себастьян в очередной раз резко вошел в него.  
– Ну, скажи, как сильно тебе нравится мой член.  
– Очень… сильно… – сипло произнес Крис.  
В глазах темнело от наслаждения, и ему даже не пришлось прикасаться к себе – он кончил с громким стоном, а Себастьян практически сразу же за ним. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, тот в буквальном смысле придавил его своим телом, но у Криса не было сил, чтобы столкнуть его. Дотянувшись зубами до уха, он прикусил Себастьяну мочку, и тот, что-то недовольно промычав, перекатился на спину. Какое-то время они так и лежали, и тишину нарушало лишь их прерывистое дыхание. Крис решил, что Себастьян задремал, но когда его тихо окликнул, тот сразу же приоткрыл глаза.  
– И за какие же заслуги мне был вручен такой щедрый дар? – промурлыкал он.  
– Я тебе доверяю, – Крис вздохнул. – Я… сначала я думал, что это просто способ подобраться к тебе ближе, ну, и заодно получить удовольствие. Мне нужно было заручиться чьим-то доверием, а ты показал отличный способ, как это сделать.  
Себастьян напрягся и немного откатился в сторону.  
– Мой младший брат был убит, а его убийца до сих пор не найден. Я знаю, что в вашем участке к этому кто-то причастен. Считай меня параноиком, двинутым, еще не весть знает кем, но переубедить меня невозможно. Я должен отомстить за смерть брата, и пока этого не сделаю…  
– А что изменилось? – тихо спросил Себастьян. – Что-то вообще изменилось?  
– Все изменилось, – Крис повернулся к нему. – Ты… ты заставил меня забыть о самом главном. Я об этом не жалею, но…  
– Я слишком быстро привязываюсь к людям, – горько усмехнулся Себастьян. – Я легко завязываю отношения, легко влюбляюсь. И так же легко обрываю все связи. Но тебя будет нелегко забыть.  
Себастьян встал с кровати и принялся искать свою одежду.  
– Себастьян, – позвал его Крис, но тот никак не отреагировал.  
Он наблюдал, как Себастьян одевался, как дрожали руки, когда тот застегивал штаны и рубашку. Крис хотел его остановить, но почему-то не мог пошевелиться. Тот уже надевал куртку и наспех наматывал на шею шарф, когда Крис наконец-то вскочил и буквально втянул его обратно из коридора в квартиру.  
– Я знаю, что моему поступку нет оправдания, но ты должен мне поверить – сейчас все иначе. Ты стал дорог мне, очень. Я все еще руководствуюсь чувством долга, но если ты откажешься мне помогать – это нормально. Я сам со всем разберусь. Я найду убийцу и…  
– А что, если это я? Что, если это я – убийца?  
Крис вздрогнул и его хватка на руке Себастьяна ослабла.  
– Но это не я, – сухо ответил тот. – И я не знаю, кто это. Мы все: я, Джессика, Чейс, – хотели принять участие в поисках виновного, но капитан не позволил – он забрал дело себе и вел расследование. То, что лежит в архиве – это лишь для отвода глаз. Все, что он накопал, находится у него в кабинете, и каждого из нас хоть раз да посещала мысль зайти и прочитать дело. Конечно, мы не клялись в верности, но Редфорд не подавал причин для недоверия.  
– И вам не показалось странным, что он даже не поделился сведениями?  
– Я же говорю: причин для недоверия не было.  
– Я должен прочитать это дело, – Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна, ожидая возражений, но тот кивнул.  
– Значит, мы его достанем.  
– И ты мне поможешь?  
– Куда ж я теперь денусь? – Себастьян фыркнул. – Если для тебя это так важно, то завтра я тебе достану папку. А сейчас я хочу пиццу и пива. И мне кажется, я заслужил и то, и другое.  
Если Крис думал, что совместное поедание пиццы, распитие пива и просмотр игры «Ред Сокс» вернут все на круги своя, то крупно ошибался. Себастьян спал на диване, а утром всю дорогу был мрачнее тучи. Они так и не обговорили план – если план вообще подразумевался – проникновения в кабинет к Роберту Редфорду. Крис нервничал, периодически поглядывал на Себастьяна, но тот эти взгляды успешно игнорировал. В конце концов, Крис не выдержал и напросился вместе с Джессикой опрашивать свидетелей ночной перестрелки около станции Маверик. Он считал это крайне занудным, но нужно было хоть на что-то отвлечься.  
Джессика отлично знала свое дело – могла развязать язык любому, Крис больше стоял рядом для виду, поэтому она отправила его за кофе, а когда он вернулся, уже ждала в машине. Вид у нее был невеселый – никто ничего не видел и не слышал, а труп белого неизвестного двадцатишестилетнего мужчины все еще ожидал их в морге. Джессика пожаловалась, что больше всего ненавидит называть людей Джоном и Джейн Доу – кем бы ни был человек, мерзавцем или святым, у него должно быть имя. Она была настроена решительно, поэтому с час они еще кружили по району, а потом вернулись в участок. Но перед этим Джессика попросила Криса задержаться.  
– Я знаю, что лезу не в свое дело, – она вздохнула. – Но Себастьян – он мой друг, и я не хочу, чтобы он страдал.  
– Как ты догадалась? – нахмурился Крис.  
– Я же коп, – Джессика рассмеялась. – К тому же, я слишком хорошо его знаю и способна отличить влюбленного Себастьяна от Себастьяна с разбитым сердцем.  
Крис помолчал. Джессика на самом деле лезла не в свое дело. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то посторонний вмешивался в его личную жизнь. Когда они разводились с Анной, все и каждый стремились дать ему совет, как сохранить брак и тому подобное. Он мог еще стерпеть подобные разговоры от родителей и Карли, но никак не от чужих людей. А Джессика была чужой, но вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, Крис решил ее выслушать.  
– Когда ты сюда перевелся, мы все напряглись. Лично я была уверена, что ты пришел копаться в деле Скотта – тебя можно понять, но и ты пойми нас: кому понравится чужое вмешательство в твою работу? Мы все приглядывали за тобой, но Себастьян сказал, что беспокоиться не о чем. А потом у него появилось то дурацкое выражение лица, когда в животе порхают бабочки.  
– Тебе что-то известно о смерти Скотта? – Крис проигнорировал ее последние слова.  
– Нет, – раздраженно ответила Джессика. – Я тебе уже говорила, что мы дружили. Я столько раз тебя видела на играх «Патриотов», а ты меня даже не узнал. Но речь не об этом. А о Себастьяне. Меня не волнует, трахаетесь вы или нет, но…  
– Мы разберемся, – сухо заметил Крис.  
– Уж надеюсь.  
Стол Себастьяна пустовал, и никто не видел, когда и куда тот ушел. Крис посмотрел в сторону кабинета Редфорда и уже собрался подойти, как Себастьян появился. Заметив Криса, он слегка нахмурился, а потом кивнул в сторону автоматов с кофе. Крис уже предвкушал, как получит заветную папку в свои руки, но у Себастьяна оказались плохие новости – ее нигде не было. Дела, которые лично вел Редфорд, хранились у того в шкафу, туда же он складывал все свои заметки по нераскрытым делам. Себастьян обыскал там все, но не нашел. Оставался еще сейф, но ключ Редфорд всегда носил с собой.  
– Значит, его нужно будет украсть, – пожал плечами Крис.  
– Теперь и на воровство меня подбиваешь, – прошипел Себастьян. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что он действительно ничего не нашел?  
– А тебе не приходило в голову, что он просто уничтожил улики, поэтому ты, – он сделал ударение на последнее слово, – ничего не нашел?  
Себастьян громко фыркнул и быстрым шагом направился к своему столу. Крис какое-то время постоял у автоматов, а потом налил себе кофе. Напиток все еще был отвратительным на вкус, что ни капли не способствовало поднятию настроения. Недовольный взгляд Джессики чуть ли не привел Криса в бешенство, и только звонок от дочери спас его от того, чтобы не начать крушить все на своем пути. Лея все еще помнила «дядю Себа» и передавала тому привет. Крису вдруг так сильно захотелось увидеть дочь, что он попросил позвать Анну. Бывшая жена, естественно, была не в восторге от спонтанной просьбы, но согласилась – после работы Крис повел Лею в кафе и немного отвлекся. Домой возвращался поздно, поэтому не сразу узнал в слонявшемся на парковке парне Себастьяна.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивился Крис.  
– Ты знал, что у Редфорда есть сын? – вместо ответа задал вопрос Себастьян.  
– Не интересовался его семейной жизнью, – сухо заметил Крис.  
Себастьян молчал, пока они не зашли в квартиру, но Крис ощущал чужое нетерпение. Когда дверь закрылась, тот быстро скинул с себя верхнюю одежду, прошел в комнату и плюхнулся на диван. Крис прошел следом и тут же получил в руки фотографии, на которых Роберт Редфорд разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной, смутно на него похожим.  
– Это его сын? – поинтересовался Крис.  
– Его зовут Скотт Рид, он отсидел двенадцать лет в тюрьме за убийство, но два года назад вышел досрочно. На первый взгляд ничего такого – Редфорд мог узнавать у него информацию или еще что, – но дело в том, что двенадцать лет назад у Роберта погиб сын, которого тоже звали Скотт.  
– Ты думаешь…  
– Есть кое-что, о чем ты не знаешь, – Себастьян вдруг помрачнел. – Твой брат хотел попасть к нам в отдел, и Редфорд обещал взять его на дело – что-то вроде пробного экзамена. Я думаю, что в тот день, когда Скотта убили, он его все-таки взял, и что-то пошло не так, потому что после этого Скотт Рид пропал со всех радаров, даже его офицер по УДО ничего о нем не слышал. А теперь, спустя два года, тот внезапно появляется и единственный человек, с кем тот был замечен, – Роберт Редфорд.  
– Но у нас только фотография, – Крис отложил ее в сторону. – Она толком ничего не дает. И откуда она у тебя, кстати?  
– Неважно, – отмахнулся Себастьян. – Давить на Редфорда бесполезно, мы должны найти Скотта Рида.  
– У тебя есть идеи?  
– Вообще-то, да, – тот кивнул. – Я договорился завтра о встрече с его сокамерником. А ты побеседуй с адвокатом, который его вытащил.  
Домой Себастьян не уехал, правда, опять спал на диване, но и Крис не пытался делать каких-либо поползновений в его сторону – сейчас самым главным было найти Скотта Рида. А утром они опять ехали в Восточный Бостон в полной тишине, правда, когда до участка оставалось всего пару кварталов, Себастьян все-таки включил радио, и Крис успел насладиться его мычанием под какую-то заунывную песню Ланы Дель Рей.  
До обеда каждый был занят своим делом, а потом Крис поехал на встречу с Николасом Дэвисом. В полиции его имя было довольно-таки известно – адвокат прославился тем, что мог найти любую лазейку и спас очень много представителей криминального бизнеса, не чурался ни подкупа, ни подлога, но схватить его так никто и не сумел. Именно Николас Дэвис выторговал для Скотта Рида пятнадцать лет с возможностью освободиться досрочно, хотя изначально тому присуждали пожизненное.  
Крис с самого начала испытывал к этому человеку отвращение и пытался как-то взять себя в руки, чтобы не ударить того при встрече. Раньше им не приходилось пересекаться, и Крис ожидал встретить какого-нибудь скользкого типа, а вместо этого ему улыбался седовласый добрячок. Поговорка про «внешность обманчива» очень ему подходила.  
– Мистер Эванс, – Николас Дэвис протянул руку для пожатия. – Чем обязан?  
Крис с минуту смотрел на руку, но все же пожал ее.  
– Я пришел поговорить об одном из ваших клиентов, – он сел в предложенное кресло.  
– Да вы что, – тот все еще улыбался. – Не припомню, чтобы хоть кто-то из моих клиентов был связан с вашими делами. Возможно, я чего-то не знаю?  
– Меня интересует человек, которому вы помогли около пятнадцати лет назад. Наверное, тогда ваше имя было не столь известно.  
– Ну… – протянул Николас Дэвис. – Тогда я много кому помог. Кто именно вас интересует? И уж простите за дерзость, но с чего вдруг такой интерес?  
– Скотт Рид, – Крис внимательно на него посмотрел.  
Николас Дэвис нахмурился, встал из-за стола, прошелся туда-сюда по кабинету, а когда остановился, уже не казался таким добродушным.  
– Я очень люблю заключать сделки с прокурором и с полицией, и с ФБР, прочими организациями – мне всегда есть, что предложить и что получить взамен. Но что можете дать мне вы?  
– У меня есть связи в наркоотделе, – Крис пожал плечами. – Кое-кто из ваших клиентов…  
– Нет, наркоотдел меня не интересует, – Николас Дэвис отмахнулся. – Но вот убойный… есть кое-что, что хранится в вещдоках вашего участка. Готовы ли вы совершить преступление ради информации?  
Такого поворота событий Крис не ожидал. Он думал, что ему придется выторговать сделку для кого-то из клиентов Дэвиса, а тот просил его украсть улику. Это было непростое решение, ведь на одной улике может строиться все дело, и Крис мог дать свободу серийному убийце или еще кому похуже. Готов ли он так рисковать ради Скотта?  
– Вижу, вы всерьез задумались над моим предложением. Что ж, я дам вам ровно двадцать четыре часа. Если завтра вы не появитесь в моем кабинете в это же время, значит, вы отказались. Но если вы придете с нужной мне вещью…  
– Что это за вещь? – оборвал его Крис.  
– Да так, ничего особенного. Я даже дам вам координаты местонахождения это маленькой вещицы.  
Крис не ответил, но Николас Дэвис уже подошел к столу и что-то написал на бумаге. Крис лишь мельком взглянул на набор цифр, и поспешно сложил листок вчетверо и убрал в карман.  
– Верю, что вы примите правильное решение, – крикнул Николас Дэвис ему вслед.  
Всю дорогу до участка Крис пребывал в наимрачнейшем настроении. Себастьян уже вернулся, и, заметив Криса, тут же сослался на какое-то дело и отвел его обратно на парковку. Пришлось отъехать за несколько кварталов, прежде чем поделиться информацией друг с другом. Себастьяну повезло больше в плане поиска информации – сокамерник Скотта Рида рассказал все, что знал. Крис не стал уточнять, как именно Себастьян заставил того это сделать. Главное, что тот подтвердил их догадки – Скотт Рид не был обычным преступником, и раз в месяц его куда-то уводили, вроде как на какую-то встречу. Сокамерник не знал, с кем Рид встречался, но как-то раз слышал, как тот угрожал кому-то из заключенных, что у него есть связи сверху, и если хоть один волос упадет с его головы, то не поздоровиться всем.  
– Думаешь, Редфорд ему помогал? Что он мог пообещать охранникам? А заключенным? Скостить срок? Тогда он был простым копом.  
– Тогда он получил какую-то награду, – Себастьян нахмурился. – И для его карьеры, думаю, было нежелательно иметь в резюме сына-убийцу.  
– Поэтому он подстроил его смерть? – Крис покачал головой. – Как он вообще додумался подменить личность человека, который оказался на скамье подсудимых? И как его жена на это согласилась?  
– К сожалению, она к тому времени уже умерла – слабое сердце.  
– А ты неплохо, смотрю, подготовился, – Крис одобрительно кивнул. – Я в долгу у тебя.  
– Будешь в долгу, когда докажем… – Себастьян притих. – На самом деле, это так… я чувствую себя грязным, когда роюсь в делах своего же начальника.  
Крис промолчал, а потом рассказал о предложении Николаса Дэвиса.  
– Если ты это сделаешь, то подставишь Мегги, – заметил Себастьян. – Поэтому… поэтому это сделаю я.  
– Почему ты мне помогаешь? – спросил Крис.  
– Хотел бы я сам знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
Крис не успел больше ничего сказать, потому что Себастьян включил радио. И в этот раз музыка была, определенно, лишней.

***

Оказавшись второй раз в кабинете Николаса Дэвиса, Крис уже не испытывал того раздражения, что при первой встрече, скорее усталость. Он подобрался к разгадке смерти своего брата очень близко, и из-за этого чувствовал на себе весь тот груз поисков и вопросов без ответов, которые давили на него несколько лет. Когда он протянул конверт адвокату, тот даже не посмотрел, что внутри, словно не ожидал обмана. Крис и сам не заглядывал, потому что Себастьян сказал, что без этой информации он вполне проживет, тем самым взяв всю вину и ответственность на себя. Крис опять поступил слишком эгоистично, прислушавшись к его совету, но раздумывать над тем, правильно он себя повел или нет, не было времени.  
– Я знал, что вы придете, – в голосе Николаса Дэвиса слышалось самодовольство. – У меня появилась отличная возможность рассказать эту истории кому-то. Я храню так много секретов, что иногда возникает желание кому-то выговориться, так сказать освободить место под новые.  
Он рассмеялся свое шутке, но Крис юмора не оценил. На самом деле, он всячески пытался сохранять невозмутимость, хотя был напряжен до предела – ведь рассказ этого человека мог пролить правду на дело, которому он посвятил последние два года своей жизни. Крис боялся своей реакции, поэтому попросил Себастьяна поехать вместе с ним, и теперь тот ждал в машине внизу. Это был очередной благородный жест, который Крис не заслуживал и не был уверен, что сможет оценить по достоинству.  
– Как вы правильно подметили, пятнадцать лет назад я был, можно сказать, еще новичком, робел перед своими клиентами и не знал всего того, что знаю сейчас. Чтобы показать себя союзником в глазах одного важного человека – имен называть не будем – мне нужно было поместить в тюрьму человека, который бы передавал кое-какую информацию. Это должен был быть кто-то новый, у кого не было бы симпатий или антипатий к той или иной стороне. Понимаете?  
Крис кивнул.  
– Так вот, – продолжил Николас Дэвис. – И я действительно нашел такого человека – Скотта Рида. Но вот незадача – он пострадал в перестрелке и находился при смерти. Что удивительно, в той же перестрелке оказался другой человек, тоже с именем Скотт. Я приехал в больницу, чтобы справиться о состоянии «своего» Скотта и встретился с отцом другого. Я узнал его – к счастью нам приходилось уже встречаться, и тогда мне пришел в голову отличный план.  
– Вы предложили ему поменять их местами, – подытожил Крис.  
– Более того, мы выставили все так, что бедный Скотт Редфорд оказался всего лишь не в то время и не в том месте и схватил шальную пулю. Таким образом, я получил своего человека в тюрьме, а Роберт Редфорд незапятнанную репутацию. Все оказались в выигрыше.  
Скотту помогал вовсе не отец, а Николас Дэвис и люди, на которых тот работал. Именно они сохраняли неприкосновенность «своему» человеку. К тому же, никто не знал, что Скотт на самом-то деле был сыном копа, все считали его мелким преступником, у которого внезапно оказалась «крыша». Крису было все равно, какую информацию тот добывал, кому передавал и насколько был во всем этом замешан – дела мафии его не очень интересовали. Он хотел знать, действительно ли Скотт Рид – или правильнее будет называть его Скотт Редфорд – убил его брата или нет.  
– Я не могу ответить вам на этот вопрос, – в голосе Николаса Дэвиса послышалось сочувствие, от которого Крису сделалось тошно. – Последний раз я видел Скотта более двух лет назад, когда устроил ему досрочное освобождение – в его услугах больше не нуждались, да и он отработал уже свое. Если он кого-то и убил, то сделал это по каким-то своим личным причинам, а не по моей наводке.  
Крис не стал благодарить за услышанное, он хотел поскорее покинуть это место. Себастьян пересел за руль и внимательно слушал рассказ Криса по пути в участок. У них все еще не было доказательств – лишь слова адвоката, который вытаскивал преступников из лап закона, и грош цена была его словам. Но оба они понимали, что Николас Дэвис говорил правду, и теперь нужно было, чтобы и Роберт Редфорд рассказал, что на самом деле произошло. Себастьян предложил закинуть удочку, но стоило им зайти в участок, как они тут же окунулись в самый настоящий переполох – пропажа улики из архива оказалась сразу же замечена. Даже в коридоре было слышно, как Редфорд орал на Мегги, и Крис осторожно взял Себастьяна за локоть.  
– Это не твоя вина, – тихо произнес он.  
– А чья же еще? – невесело усмехнулся тот.  
– Капитан потерял свой самый главный козырь, – подошел к ним Чейс. – Из архива вещдоков украли микрочип, на котором хранилась информация на всех главных членов ирландской мафии. Так что его реакция вполне очевидна.  
– Мегги уволят? – спросил Себастьян.  
– Да кто ж теперь знает, – Чейс пожал плечами. – Но достанется явно всем.  
Все силы тут же были брошены на то, чтобы найти хоть какие-то улики на предстоящем слушании: нужно было поднять всех информаторов, свидетелей, бывших подружек, подельников – всех, кто мог говорить. А если они отказывались, то развязать язык любым способом. Крис больше имитировал бурную деятельность, чем что-то делал – он не мог помогать человеку, который, возможно, был как-то причастен к гибели его брата. Конечно, он делал хуже невинным людям, чем Роберту Редфорду, но все мысли Криса крутились только вокруг того, как прижать начальника.  
– Это сделал я, – Крис зашел в кабинет к Редфорду. – Я украл микрочип.  
– Что? – тот оторвался от просматриваемых бумаг. – Эванс, ты сдурел?  
– Мне нужна была информация, а это была цена, которую мне назначил Николас Дэвис.  
Услышав знакомое имя, Роберт Редфорд побледнел.  
– Я могу арестовать тебя и засадить в тюрьму. Ты ведь понимаешь это?  
– А я могу засадить в тюрьму вас, – Крис пожал плечами. – Ваше слово против моего.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – тот снял очки и устало протер глаза.  
– Правду.  
– Правду, – фыркнул Роберт Редфорд. – А ты никогда не думал, что лучше находиться в неведении? Правда – это не всегда именно то, что тебе нужно.  
– Мой брат был убит. И я имею право знать, кто это сделал. Это были вы? Или ваш сын? Или…  
– Он не должен был приходить туда, – перебил его Роберт Редфорд. – Все произошло слишком быстро. Я не хотел… Боже, я не хотел…  
Он не успел договорить, потому что Крис схватил его за лацканы пиджака и прижал к стене.  
– Вы убили моего брата! – крикнул он.  
– Нет! – Редфорд попытался вырваться, но Крис держал крепко.  
– Говорите правду или, Богом клянусь…  
– Скотт готовился сдавать экзамен на детектива, и ни для кого не было секретом, что он собирался в наш отдел. Я ценил его энтузиазм, но этого было мало. И я пообещал взять его на дело, чтобы оценить его способности и понять наверняка, подходит он нам или нет. Я сказал, что буду проверять его весь день, но он воспринял мои слова буквально. Он проследил за мной.  
Роберт Редфорд замолчал, и Крис слегка ослабил свою хватку.  
– Он решил, что это часть задания, и, скажу честно, подошел к нему со всей ответственностью. Он сфотографировал меня и… моего сына, а потом показал мне снимки. Я, конечно, запаниковал, но сказал, что это мой осведомитель и попытался всячески замять это дело. Я был уверен, что Скотт забыл обо всем.  
– Но он не забыл. Скотт отличался упертостью, которую называл «целеустремленность» и очень этим гордился.  
– Я не знаю, как ему удалось, но он обо всем узнал. И он снова проследил за мной, застал за встречей с сыном и… он говорил не самые приятные вещи, я заслужил все это, но мой сын… он достал пистолет и выстрелил. Пришлось действовать быстро: я все подстроил так, что Скотт ответил на вызов, а Ско… мой сын… он нашел человека, который отлично исполнил роль преступника. Это было неправильно, но пойми, он – мой сын!  
– А он – мой брат, – Крис развернул начальника лицом к стене. – Роберт Редфорд вы арестованы за соучастие в убийстве Скотта Эванса. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. У вас есть право на адвоката, если вы не можете его себе позволить, вам его предоставят.  
Говоря все это, Крис вывел того из кабинета, чем вызвал шок у окружающих. Кто-то тут же метнулся в его сторону, чтобы освободить капитана, но Себастьян остановил смельчака. Но было сделано лишь полдела – Крис хотел, чтобы тот сдал своего сына, но теперь не был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках. Себастьян дал ему ключи от своей квартиры и отправил домой, пообещав, что все разрулит. Крис не хотел уезжать, но это был лучший выход в сложившейся ситуации. Конечно, оставался шанс, что Редфорда выпустят, но Крис доверял Себастьяну и знал, что тот не подведет его.  
Изначально он хотел поехать домой, но сама мысль о том, как долго добираться до Южного Бостона, привела его в ужас, так что он воспользовался щедрым предложением и поехал в квартиру Себастьяна. С последнего визита Криса, там ничего не изменилось, разве что на стене вместо Джима Моррисона висел плакат с каким-то бейсболистом. Крис хмыкнул и достал из холодильника бутылку минералки – ополовинил в два глотка и убрал обратно. Он стянул с себя всю одежду, не очень аккуратно свалил ее в угол и залез под одеяло. Мгновенно вырубился и даже не слышал прихода Себастьяна, потому что когда проснулся, было уже утро, пахло кофе и яичницей.  
– Когда ты вернулся? – спросил Крис.  
– Под утро, – Себастьян вымученно улыбнулся. – В участке творится черт знает что, и, я думаю, тебе пока там лучше не появляться.  
– Редфорд?  
– Под стражей. Он не отказывается от своих слов, его не оправдывают, но тебя считают кротом. Дело чести, все дела.  
– А его сын? – Крис свесил ноги на пол – тот неприятно холодил кожу.  
– Объявлен в розыск, – Себастьян подошел и сел на край кровати. – Возьми отпуск на недельку, проведи время с дочерью.  
– О чем это ты?  
– Ну, ты же узнал, кто убил твоего брата. Один из виновников арестован, второй тоже к нему присоединится в самом ближайшем будущем. Тебя ведь больше ничего здесь не держит.  
– Это не так, – не согласился Крис. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я…  
– Я знаю, что ты использовал меня, чтобы выяснить, кто причастен к смерти твоего брата. А практика показала, что для этого вовсе не обязательно было со мной трахаться. Нет, секс, был отличным, но…  
– Себастьян, – Крис умоляюще взглянул на него.  
– А чего ты хотел? Ты ведь не думал, что после всего я кинусь тебе в объятия?  
Крис не ответил.  
– На днях кто-то придет на место Редфорда, и тебя вызовут на допрос – тут не до деликатности, а уж когда за дело берется отдел внутренних расследований… но я постараюсь держать их от тебя подальше как можно дольше.  
– Тогда зачем все это? – Крис вздохнул. – Почему ты так добр ко мне после всего, что я сделал? Ты до сих пор помогаешь мне.  
– Я помогаю всем людям, оказавшимся в беде, без исключения, – ответил Себастьян и, чуть помолчав, добавил. – К тому же, ты мне не чужой. Но я не хочу, чтобы между нами что-то продолжалось. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Крис на завтрак не остался, уехал к Эрику и провел у друга несколько дней. Он собирался помочь тому в его делах частного сыска, но больше мешал. Себастьян позвонил в конце недели и сообщил, что Скотта Редфорда поймали, но Крис уже знал об этом – как-никак следил за новостями, но знакомый голос было приятно услышать. На допрос его вызвали куда раньше, чем он думал, но обвинений по поводу выноса улики и передачи третьим лицам не предъявили. Видимо, Редфорд умолчал об этом, либо ему попросту не поверили. Конечно же, после дачи показаний последовал вопрос о дальнейших планах по поводу работы, но Крис продлил свой отпуск. Он подумывал вернуться обратно в наркоотдел, но Эрик посоветовал не торопиться, а все хорошенько обдумать.  
Крис думать не хотел. Каким-то чудом уговорил Анну дать ему возможность провести неделю с дочерью – скорее всего, та просто сжалилась над ним, узнав новости о Скотте, и теперь наслаждался общением с маленькой принцессой. Возможно, удача все еще будет на его стороне, и бывшая жена позволит съездить с Леей куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Возможно, в Европу? Крис никогда там не был, а у дочери в скором времени как раз начнутся каникулы. Лея, естественно, была только «за» и обещала принять участие в уговорах мамочки.  
Наверное, присутствие дочери помогло прийти Крису в норму. Он наконец-то поймал тех, кто был повинен в смерти его брата, преступников ждало наказание, главная цель его жизни была достигнута. И он просто не знал, что делать дальше. Даже если Анна и не даст согласие на совместную поездку с Леей, Крис подумывал совершить небольшое путешествие, чтобы получить новые впечатления. Возможно, после этого он найдет новую цель. Раздумывая над тем, как лучше преподнести это Анне, Крис не заметил, как кто-то к нему подошел.  
– Дядя Себ! – оглушительный визг дочери вывел его из размышлений.  
– Привет, красавица, – тот присел на колени и обнял девочку. – Давненько не виделись.  
– Себастьян, – удивился Крис. – А мы с Леей гуляем, она живет эту неделю у меня.  
– Мы с папочкой играем в лего Звездные Войны! – воодушевленно сообщила Лея. – Хочешь быть моим Ханом Соло?  
– Какое заманчивое предложение, – усмехнулся Себастьян. – А папочка не будет против?  
– Конечно, не будет! – Лея посмотрела на Криса. – Правда ведь?  
– Не буду, – Крис улыбнулся. – Только, что я тебе говорил про кандидатов в Хана Соло?  
– Мог бы просто признаться, что решил оставить дядю Себа для себя, – фыркнула Лея. – Но он ведь может со мной поиграть? Хотя бы разочек?  
– Разочек – так уж и быть, – Крис потрепал ее по голове.  
Лея тут же схватила Себастьяна за руку и потянула в сторону дома. «Папочка» был отправлен в отставку, и Крису оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как дочь с Себастьяном строят игрушечную звезду смерти. Он поймал себя на мысли, что наблюдать за этим было приятно, более того, он хотел, чтобы это случилось еще, а не разочек. Но зачем Себастьян вообще приехал? Что-то случилось? Обоих Редфордов осудили, и в этот раз Николас Дэвис не представлял их интересы в суде, так что никаких досрочных освобождений даже не рассматривалось. Если дело не касалось работы, то в чем тогда заключалась причина появления Себастьяна? Ведь тот ясно дал понять, что…  
– Она заснула, – Себастьян уложил Лею в постель.  
– Прости, - Крис кивнул в ее сторону. – У тебя, наверное, есть дела, но ты ей очень нравишься.  
– Я рад, – тот широко улыбнулся. – Но я также хочу нравиться и тебе.  
Крис внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли.  
– Тебя не хватает. В участке. Ну, и вообще. Джессика и Чейс интересуются твоими делами, а Тоби шлет приветы. Все уже давным-давно остыли и ждут твоего возвращения. Я знаю, что ты интересовался возможностью вернуться в наркоотдел, но было бы здорово, если бы ты остался.  
– А ты хочешь этого?  
– Хочу, – Себастьян кивнул. – Ты отличный напарник.  
– Только напарник? И все? – разочарованно протянул Крис.  
– Не только. Но чтобы стать кем-то большим снова, нужно время. И, благо, его у нас предостаточно.  
– Ты прав, – теперь улыбался и Крис.  
Кажется, у него появилась новая цель в жизни.


End file.
